New spirits, same mission
by Senko-Riyo
Summary: Continued chapter! Still on Gojyo and Hikaze! To cut it short, they were mad at each other, wished something out of anger and well...they got it! What'll happen next?
1. Boys meets girls

Disclaimer: Okay! First and foremost, I don't own ANY of Kazuya Minekura sensei's characters! I only own the OTHER characters and THIS story! Demo ne, please rate so I can improve! Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
(I got to admit, this chapter's kinda' embarrassing for me...but it'll do! ^_^;;;)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The cool night breeze swept against her face as she walked on. It didn't bother her much. Everything that night seemed to be relaxing to her than the nights before...  
  
She noticed a lake not far in front of her and decided to take a rest there. She felt her feet sore from walking almost the whole day. She placed her ragged knapsack beside her as she arrived at the lake and sat down. She rolled up her jeans and shoes, and dipped her feet into the cool, calm lake. She looked at the beautiful scenery in front of her, as far as she can. She gave a soft, relieved sigh to herself and walked deeper into the lake.  
  
As she was doing so, she didn't realize a jeep carrying four people were heading her way. The four didn't notice her as well. The two at the back were squabbling, one of them was driving, and the other was trying to tolerate with the squabbling two, but soon failed...  
  
"URUSEI!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE???" he yelled, pointing his 'shoureiju' at them.  
  
"DEMO, SANZO!!! HE STARTED IT!!!" the younger one protested.  
  
"NANI??? IT WAS YOU WHO STARTED IT!!!" the other remarked.  
  
"TEME!!! IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP...I'LL-" he began.  
  
"SANZO!!! LOOK!!!" the younger one cut him off, pointing towards the figure at the lake.  
  
All of them paused to look.  
  
"Oi...don't tell me that guy is..." the one beside the young one began.  
  
"No! He mustn't! ...HAKKAI!!!" the younger one signaled the one whom was on the wheels to drive faster.  
  
"Hai...wakari mashita..." he said as he sped faster, and nearly threw the others off!  
  
He braked as they reached at the side of the lake and the young one leaped towards the figure. The screech of the brakes startled her. She turned and saw him about to land on top of her.  
  
"YAMERU!!!" he yelled as he landed on top of her, sending both of them splashing into the water.  
  
The three just watched them from shore, as he dragged her out of the water, both spluttering and gasping for air. He released her as he reached the shore.  
  
"Eh? A woman?" the one beside the young one exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Annou...daijobu desu ka?" The one driving before asked gently.  
  
She couldn't answer. She was still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Why were you trying to kill yourself??? Life isn't that bad!!!" the young one remarked.  
  
"...T-teme...BAKA!!! WHO SAID I WAS TRYING TO KILL MYSELF??? I JUST WANTED TO COOL MYSELF DOWN!!!" she finally yelled back.  
  
"E-eh???" the young one exclaimed in disbelief. The other started laughing and the one who drove could only sigh.  
  
"Ch! That's why I mind my own business!" the one with the "Shoureiju" said.  
  
She got up, looking at her dripping – wet clothes. She was soaked from head to toe.  
  
"Great...this is simply great..." she muttered to herself, as she tried to squeeze the water out of her shirt. The one who drove approached her, revealing his dark, brownish-black hair and green eyes under the moonlight.  
  
"Annou...sumimasen...why don't you change? I'll start a fire so that those wet ones can dry off faster?" he offered.  
  
As she looked back at him, he noticed her silvery – gray eyes. She was still upset, though. She sighed heavily and headed for her knapsack, pulled out a towel, and some clothes.  
  
"Alright...I'll go change, demo, I don't want anyone 'nosing about'! If any of you do that...SHINE..." she shot all of them a threatening look.  
  
"Hai, hai...wakatta ne..." the one with green eyes replied with a gentle smile.  
  
She disappeared into the bushes a few meters away from them. The one who sat beside the young one, with red, long hair and eyes smirked to himself and were about to head where she was, but the one with green eyes stopped him.  
  
"Gojyo? Where do you think you are going?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
"Ah? Now, now Hakkai! I thought you knew me better than that!" Gojyo grinned slyly towards his friend.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne...if that's the case, I have to stop you..." he replied, the smile never left his face, but there was a note of threat in his voice.  
  
The one with red eyes knew it was dangerous if he didn't listen to him. He decided not to go and be a "peeping-Tom" after all.  
  
They began to make a bonfire. Soon, the bonfire gleamed beautifully, spreading its warmth toward them. The young one also had already changed. He joined the others at the bonfire, as they waited for her to return.  
  
"Demo, Gojyo..." he suddenly voiced out.  
  
"Em? Nani, bakasaru?" the red-eyed man asked him back.  
  
"Teme! Don't call me that!!!" the young one protested.  
  
"Now, now guys? Calm down! You don't want to eat any bullets, do you?" Hakkai said.  
  
Both of them settled down. They both stared at the blonde with purple eyes; he was lighting a cigarette. He looked as if he didn't care, but they knew he would shoot aimlessly at them if they keep on arguing.  
  
"What was your question, Goku?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Oh, um...Gojyo...how did you know she is a woman? I can't make out whether she is a woman or not with that scarf on her head..." the young one explained.  
  
She always wore a scarf, hiding her hair inside it. So it was hard to tell whether she is a woman or a man from the back...  
  
"That? It was easy! Her clothes were soaked!" he smirked.  
  
"Eh??? What do you mean???" Goku asked.  
  
"Never mind, Goku. Let's just say, Gojyo is really good at this..." Hakkai giggled.  
  
"Heh...she's interesting though..." Gojyo leaned back, lighting a cigarette. "You saw it too, didn't you, Hakkai? He asked as he puffed a cloud of smoke.  
  
"You mean, her eyes, right?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Hai...I've never seen a person with such eyes before..." Hakkai exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh!!! What are you guys talking about??? I don't understand!!!" Goku grumbled.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Daijobu desu!" You'll see soon enough..." Hakkai smiled.  
  
She saw the bonfire was lit, and the four strangers around it. She headed towards them. She thought these people were strange, but not dangerous. She didn't understand why she felt that way, but that didn't mean she would let her guard down.  
  
"Ah! Welcome back! Daijobu desu ka?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"...Hai...daijobu desu..." she replied coldly.  
  
She took out a rope from her knapsack and headed towards a tree.  
  
"Annou...what are you doing?" he asked again.  
  
She shot him a look, revealing her silvery-gray eyes again.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing??? I'm trying to make a line to dry my clothes!!!" She replied as she tied the rope at one of the tree trunks.  
  
"Sumimasen...demo, isn't it better if you let it dry by the fire?" he asked, smiling. "Iya, daijobu. That won't be necessary..." She tied the other end of the rope to another tree trunk.  
  
She pegged the wet clothes on the line and sat down by the fire, after picking up her knapsack and placing it beside her.  
  
All were silent for a few minutes, but then was broken by a question by Hakkai.  
  
"Annou...is it okay if I ask you something?"  
  
"...Nandayo?" she replied, not looking away from the fire.  
  
"Where are you heading to? Isn't it dangerous for a lady to walk alone?" he asked.  
  
"Ch! Don't call me a "lady"...I hate it..." she remarked.  
  
"Sumimasen..." he apologized.  
  
"Demo...I'm not heading anywhere...I've got nowhere to go..." she continued.  
  
The four looked at her for some time. She wasn't paying attention to them at all. She was deep in thought, a few seconds after that, she unconsciously unwrapped the towel she wrapped her hair with, and revealed her silver waist-length hair.  
  
All of them looked at it, filled with amazement. Then, she realized that they were staring at her the whole time. She saw the expressions on their faces, but wasn't surprised by it. She was used to it. She even experienced worse.  
  
"Heh...looks like neither of you have seen someone like me before..." she smirked. "Of course you haven't...someone like me is kind of "rare" to find..." she placed the towel on her shoulders.  
  
None of them said anything. They didn't know what to say. The blonde seemed to know something, though.  
  
"At least it'll be easier for me to explain now..." she continued. "My family and me once lived in a village...they respected my father...demo...the villagers hated me and okasan..." her voice drifted off.  
  
Her father was a fighter, one of the best in the village. He was well respected and loved because of his kindness towards the villagers, as well as his courage to protect them. In his free time, he likes to stroll in the forest not far from the village. It was said the forest was enchanted, therefore, only a few dared to enter it. He would stroll in this forest, but never got far. One afternoon, he didn't realize he went deeper than his usual strolls. When he realized it, he was already lost. He tried to find his way out, but failed. The day grew darker. He decided to rest and try again in the morning. As he looked for shelter for the night, he noticed something not far from where he was. He cautiously approached it, and discovered a woman badly injured lying in front of him. She had a wavy, pale-golden waist-length hair. Her eyes were dark blue, pale skin, and cheery-pink lips.  
  
He helped treat her wounds, and took care of her through the night. She told him that she and her colleagues were just returning to their village, when suddenly, bandits attacked them. She got terribly wounded and was abandoned because they believed she had no hope of surviving. He said it was very harsh for her colleagues to do so, but she protested. It was one of the rules in her village. He decided to bring her back to his village to aid her, though he didn't know how. To his surprise, she knew how to get out of the forest easily. Of course, that was because she was used to walking into that forest ever since she was very young. They were cautious not to encounter any villagers from his village, though, because they were very different, and feared to cause trouble to both villages. But now, she had no choice...  
  
As time passed by, they fell in love and got married. The villagers didn't like the idea, but he didn't care of what the villagers said. He knew very well whom she was, and she wasn't like what the villagers described at all. She tried to be kind to the villagers, but they seemed to fear her. Only animals and children loved her, and of course, her husband as well.  
  
"Okasan is an elf...therefore, the villagers believed that she was evil and would put a curse on them all..." she continued. "When I was born...the villagers grew more frightened than ever...because they thought I would bring chaos..." she paused and continued. "When I was twelve, my father was told to go to war...and died...after that...everything changed for the worst..." she smiled bitterly. "The villagers decided to take action against me and okasan... One night, they burned our house... Okasan managed to save me...but she didn't manage to save herself... The villagers didn't know I was still alive, because I promised okasan to run away...run away from there...no matter what happens..." she ended with a painful sigh. "True, there were times I thought of killing myself...demo...it is not easy to die..." she smirked.  
  
The air seemed stiff, silent. Then, Hakkai opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hai...you're right...it is hard to die..." he spoke softly, then, smiled.  
  
She looked deep into his green eyes. It told her he understood how she felt, so did the others, except the young one, with brown hair and golden eyes. But somehow, she felt comforted. She turned to face the one with red eyes again. His gaze was into the fire, but she knew he understood her best.  
  
"He must have had a similar experience..." she thought.  
  
"Annou...ojyosan?" Hakkai began.  
  
"Teme...how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that??? Call me Rio!" she clenched her right fist.  
  
"Err...ha! Ha! Sumimasen...Rio-san...demo...since you've introduced yourself...let us introduce ourselves..." Hakkai smiled. "Watashi wa Hakkai, Cho Hakkai desu...demo, just call me Hakkai."  
  
"Heh! Normally, I wouldn't give my name for no reason...demo, I'll always introduce myself to a lady..." The one with red eyes and hair grinned. "Gojyo, Sha Gojyo desu. Call me Gojyo."  
  
"Watashi wa no namae Goku desu!" The boys with golden eyes cheerfully introduced himself.  
  
The blonde was leaning under a tree, smoking. He acted as if he didn't hear any of the conversation they were having. He didn't feel like saying much...like he always does...  
  
"Gome...annou...that's Sanzo. I hope you don't mind him...he is always like that..." Hakkai apologized.  
  
"Iie...daijobu desu...hajime mashite, minna san..." she gave a nod.  
  
"Hai, hai...hajime mashite..." Hakkai bowed back.  
  
"Heh...it's kind of cold out here...would you like me to keep you warm? I'm really good at -" Gojyo froze at a sound of a click. Sanzo has aimed his 'Shoureiju' right at his head.  
  
"...Do you want to die so badly, Gojyo???" he threatened.  
  
"Err...no thanks..." Gojyo showed his hand in surrender.  
  
"Then behave..." he put his weapon away. "It's getting late...all of you get some rest. We're moving out early tomorrow..." Sanzo ordered.  
  
"Hai, hai...oyasumi, minna san..." Hakkai smiled gently and went inside his sleeping bag.  
  
The other two did the same. They knew better than to argue with Sanzo... Sanzo too, finished the last cigarette in his mouth, leaned against the tree. He glanced at her for a few seconds, staring into the fire, and then tried to get some shut-eye. She was deep in thought. She remembered her painful past, the sweet memories of her and her family...everything...  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a painful sigh. She then lay down on the grass and stared at the constellation at the sky. They were glittering beautifully, as if trying to cheer her up. She grinned at that thought, and soon fell asleep. 


	2. Boys meets girls 2

Senko-san: Okay! This is the second chapter! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A few hours after midnight, she woke up. She slowly looked around her. The others were still fast asleep. She saw the bonfire getting smaller, therefore, added more wood into it. The night wind was comfortable too, gentle and soothing...  
  
She tried to sleep again, but couldn't. She decided to check on her clothes. She felt her shirt; it was still damp.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice startled her.  
  
She slowly turned to face the person talking. They exchanged glances. Both cold stares.  
  
"What are you doing up?" She asked back.  
  
He was silent for a few seconds before he answered.  
  
"I was asleep before, but I woke up because of the noise you made..." he replied.  
  
"Light-sleeper, eh?" She smirked.  
  
"Ch!" he grunted.  
  
Finally, she lay down beside her line of clothes. Both of them were quite, with their own thoughts.  
  
"Will those clothes dry anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Why? It's none of your business..."  
  
"......Whatever......"  
  
He lighted a cigarette again. After doing so, he glanced at her. He didn't understand why, but something about her seemed to attract him. Why am I even thinking about this??? Ch! This is so annoying!!!  
  
"Are you heading west?" She suddenly asked.  
  
He blinked and looked away. Luckily, she was staring at the sky instead of his face.  
  
"What if we are?" he asked, annoyed by the question.  
  
"...So am I..." she answered. "So?"  
  
"I'm just telling you..."  
  
"What makes you think that I was interested? And didn't you say you had nowhere to go?" he asked again with a note of irritation in his voice.  
  
"I told you before...besides, I can always change my mind..." she answered coldly.  
  
"Ch! Fine..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"...How long have you been traveling alone?"  
  
"...I'm not sure...quite a long time ago..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Nandayo?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Iya, betsuni..." he puffed out a chain of smoke.  
  
"...Sanzo?"  
  
"...Nani?"  
  
"...You knew whom I was since the beginning, didn't you?"  
  
He paused for a moment, puffing the smoke of his cigarette. She was still looking at the night sky, waiting for his answer. He slowly turned and looked at her.  
  
"I've heard about the legend before...but..."  
  
Without realizing it, he was approaching her slowly. Suddenly, his was looking down at her. He startled her, but she remained where she was.  
  
"...But...you're the first person I've met who is a half-elf..."  
  
"...I think...I'm the only one..." she slowly voiced out.  
  
He blinked and backed off. What the hell was I thinking???  
  
She sat up, looking at him. He saw confusion in her eyes. Her eyes...is that what I'm attracted to? Her eyes...and hair...???  
  
"Ch!" He looked away and leaned back at the tree trunk.  
  
She too, lay down once more. She was still puzzled, though. The blonde put out the bud of his cigarette and threw it away. He felt like asking her several more questions, but didn't. She tried to calm down. With that, both of them stopped and fell asleep some time later.  
  
As dawn broke, she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes to find Gojyo lying down, staring at her! Her eyes widened as she abruptly sat up.  
  
"T-TEME!!! NANI SUNTEII???" she demanded.  
  
He smirked, got up and stretched.  
  
"Doshite, ojyosan?" Gojyo gave one of his most charming smile.  
  
"DON'T YOU "DOSHITE" ME!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING???"  
  
"What??? I wanted to wake you up, demo...looking at you sleeping so soundly...I felt like lying beside you too..." He kept the smile on his face.  
  
All of the sudden, he felt uneasy. Then, he heard the familiar, threatening "click" behind him.  
  
"Gojyo..." Sanzo threatened.  
  
"Err...okay! Okay! I get your point!!!" Gojyo ran off.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Gojyo's in trouble!" Goku grinned mischievously at the redhead.  
  
"Teme...are you looking for a fight, you bakasaru???" Gojyo squashed the youth's head.  
  
"Hands off me...you ero kappa!!!" Goku punched him back.  
  
The squabbles began again. Veins began appearing on Sanzo's head, trying to tolerate with the two...like always...  
  
"Ha! Ha! Aren't all of us cheerful this morning?" Hakkai smiled as he packed the sleeping bags.  
  
"Cheerful??? You mean 'annoying'????" Sanzo asked through his clenched teeth.  
  
Hakkai giggled at Sanzo's expression as he placed the last sleeping bag into the jeep. The squabbles were still on, getting louder and louder...  
  
"URUSEI!!! OMOE WO KOROSU!!!" Sanzo finally fired a few shots to the sky.  
  
The two froze. Wow...that's one way to shut them up... She looked at them, as she packed her clothes into the knapsack.  
  
Soon, both parties were ready to move.  
  
"So, Rio-san...looks like we have to go now..." Hakkai said, as all of them sat in the jeep.  
  
"Hai...itirashai desu...jya..." She nodded and headed off.  
  
"Kyuuuuu..." a sad sound suddenly voiced out.  
  
"What the-???" She looked back at them in astonishment.  
  
"Heh! Looks like Hakuryu don't want you to leave...so do I..." Gojyo grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hakuryu?" she repeated.  
  
"Gome ne...looks like I forgot to introduce you to one more person...or should I say, 'thing' ne, Hakuryu?" Hakkai patted at the jeep.  
  
"That's Hakuryu?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hai...Hakuryu can change into a dragon...and a jeep..." Hakkai explained.  
  
"Oh...hajime mashite, Hakuryu..." she patted the jeep.  
  
"Kyuuuuu..." Hakuryu flicked his headlights in response.  
  
"...Demo...I think I'll go on my own...I'm sure you guys have something important to do...jya." She bowed and turned to go.  
  
"Ne, ne! Sanzo! Can't we let her join us?" Goku tugged on Sanzo's sleeve.  
  
"Aww...come on! Sanzo-sama..." Gojyo added, half-mockingly.  
  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai's gentle smile was still on his face, looking at his companion.  
  
"Ch!" He opened his eyes. "You guys owe me this..." He looked at her, already walking away from them.  
  
"Oi!" He called out.  
  
She looked back at them, approaching her.  
  
"Hmm? Minna san? Nandayo?" She exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Get in." Sanzo replied coldly. She was a bit puzzled. What does he mean?  
  
He looked at her again.  
  
"Ch! Don't get me wrong! These three asked me to do it! Besides, you said you were heading west, anyway!"  
  
"Eh? When did she tell you that??? Sanzo???" Goku asked eagerly.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us, Sanzo-sama???" Gojyo asked, teasingly.  
  
"Seriously, I'll kill you, Gojyo..." Sanzo threatened.  
  
"Rio-san? How about it?" Hakkai asked. The four was looking at her now, waiting for her answer.  
  
"...If it isn't any trouble..." she began.  
  
"Oh, no trouble at all!!! I always welcome women onboard with open arms!!!" Gojyo cut in, grinning at her.  
  
Sanzo shot him a look and whacked him on the head with a "harisen".  
  
"Iteii...NANI SUNDAYO, SANZO???" Gojyo yelled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Behave yourself, baka..." Sanzo sat down again.  
  
"Ch!" Gojyo grumbled.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Gojyo got punished!!! Hentai!!! Hentai ero kappa!!!" Goku laughed, pointing at him.  
  
Gojyo gave him a dead-threatening look. Before he could do anything else, Sanzo's "harisen" came crashing on Goku's head.  
  
"Iteii...what did you do that for, Sanzo???" Goku rubbed his head.  
  
"Iya, I just felt like hitting you..." Sanzo replied casually.  
  
Goku grumbled as Gojyo laughed at his face. Hakkai could only sigh looking at them.  
  
"Well, Rio-san? What is your answer?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"...Won't I just be trouble for you guys?" she asked him back.  
  
"Iya...daijobu desu!" Hakkai smiled warmly. "Right, Sanzo?" he added.  
  
"Ch! Do whatever you like..." Sanzo replied, annoyed as the two started to fight again.  
  
"We would be happy to have you on board...dakara ne..." Hakkai's green eyes looked into hers, giving her a warm welcome feeling.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu..." she finally accepted their offer.  
  
Gojyo pulled her to the back seat, between him and Goku and they went on their way...to the west...  
  
"Annou...why are you guys heading west, anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Heh...that's a long story, Rio-san...but we have plenty of time. Let me fill you in the details..." Gojyo smiled, trying to be charming.  
  
"Arigato...Gojyo...and keep your hands off me, please? Or do you want it the hard way?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"But of course!" Gojyo removed his arm from her shoulders immediately. Geez! She's just like Sanzo! Demo...it is interesting, though...  
  
"Ha! Ha! Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed.  
  
As they went on, Gojyo told him about their mission; the mission to stop Gyumao, the strongest youkai ever existed, from being revived again, which was in the west direction.  
  
"...Sooka? Heh! Sounds interesting..." she said half-teasingly.  
  
"Interesting, eh?" Gojyo smirked.  
  
"Ch!" Sanzo grunted.  
  
"Mo...harahetta..." Goku grumbled. "Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai smiled, and kept driving.  
  
As they went on their way, someone watched them in another realm.  
  
"So...they found a new friend, eh?" she grinned. "This is getting interesting..."  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu...are you sure that's okay???" her advisor asked, worryingly.  
  
"I told you before didn't I, Jiroushin? Our job is only to watch them...it is better than the things happening around here, anyway..." She leaned back at her chair, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu! Don't say such things! You'll get into trouble!" He panicked.  
  
"Heh...you always worry so easily...you should work on that..." she looked lazily at him.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu..." He wanted to continue, but couldn't. Instead, he gave out a worried sigh. Why do I even bother???  
  
"Demo...after 500 years...they haven't changed that much, haven't they, Jiroushin?" she asked again.  
  
"Ah?" he snapped from his thoughts.  
  
"...Iya...betsuni..." she replied. But after 500 years...they always seem to interest me...especially you of course...Konzen Douji...  
  
She watched the five moving on, looked at Sanzo whacking the two squabbling "parrots" with his "harisen", while yelling at them to shut their big mouths.  
  
"Hmph...of course...you are Genjo Sanzo now..." she smiled again.  
  
"Eh? What were you saying, Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Jiroushin looked at her, confused.  
  
"Iya...nothing of your concern..." she waved her hand as she leaned back and relaxed.  
  
"Kanzeon..." His voice drifted off. He felt a headache coming. She is the Goddess Of Mercy...demo...she isn't acting like one... 


	3. Understanding you

Senko-san: In this chapter, I wrote a bit on the ikkou's memories. I'm not very sure whether I got it right, demo ne, I tried my best! Hope you guys enjoy it just the same! ^_^ Well, here it goes!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
As the night came, they managed to settle in an inn. Goku was already eating his fill happily in the restaurant downstairs, while the other three were doing their own activities, not paying attention to Goku at all...for a while...  
  
Hakkai had already finished his meal, Sanzo was reading a newspaper, as for Gojyo, now he was picking a fight with Goku over a piece of egg roll... Rio watched them as she slowly finished her food. Looks like this'll take sometime getting use to...  
  
"Rio-san? Tomorrow I'm to do some shopping...would you like to come?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Ah? Um...okay..." she placed her chopsticks down on her now empty rice bowl.  
  
"Yukatta ne...Goku will come too...right, Goku?" Hakkai looked at the two.  
  
Both of them paused from their fight of pulling at each others' faces. They looked at Hakkai, who was smiling back at them.  
  
"Ah! Hai!" Goku let go of Gojyo's cheeks.  
  
Gojyo took the chance of snatching the last roll from the plate and immediately stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
"AAAH!!! GOJYO!!! THAT WAS MINE!!!"  
  
"Well, you were off guard, bakasaru!"  
  
"TEME!!! YOU ERO KAPPA!!!"  
  
"BAKASARU!!!"  
  
"ERO KAPPA!!!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BAKASARU!!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME "SARU" YOU ERO KAPPA!!!"  
  
"URUSAI!!! SARU!!!"  
  
"BAKA!!! KONO ERO KAPPA!!!"  
  
"You guys..." a threatening voice suddenly voiced out, but wasn't heard by those two. More veins started to appear on the blonde's head...and...  
  
"URUSEI NA!!! OMAE WO KOROSU ZOU!!!" Sanzo shot aimlessly at them, sending the two running for their lives.  
  
The other people in the restaurant were getting frightened now. They immediately paid their bills and left as fast as they can...  
  
"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed again.  
  
"That's one way of clearing a place up..." she voiced out, as if trying to mock the hot-tempered monk.  
  
"Urusei...I'm going to sleep...if anyone disturbs me...I'll kill them..." Sanzo got up and headed upstairs.  
  
"Hai, hai...oyasumi nasai desu, Sanzo..." Hakkai got up too, and headed for his room. "You should get some sleep too, minna san..."  
  
"...Wakatta ne..." she stood up and headed for her room as well.  
  
"Ah! Chotto matte, Sanzo! Hakkai!!!" Goku ran after them.  
  
"Well, if you ever get lonely...I'm always available..." Gojyo winked at her.  
  
"Shine..." she replied as she slammed the door at his face.  
  
Ch! Well! Can't blame me for trying! He shrugged and entered his room.  
  
She looked around her room. It wasn't that fancy, but she didn't really care. How long has it been...since I slept on a bed...a roof above my head...a proper place to spend the night...comfortably...  
  
She sank her head on the pillow. I've even forgotten how soft a pillow is... She slowly untied her headscarf.  
  
She suddenly flashed back the time when she was about six years old. She remembered staying in bed because she had a fever, her okasan by her side, taking care of her. She remembered her father returning home later that night, checking on her, with a worried expression on his face. She smiled weakly and told him she will be fine. He smiled and kissed her forehead, telling her that the kiss will heal her...His smile...and her okasan's kind, gentle voice... She missed them...  
  
Suddenly, her cheeks felt cold and wet. Then she realized, she was crying. It was the first time for many years since she cried...She didn't stop herself, though. I guess...crying isn't so bad... She closed her eyes and continued to cry soundly to herself until she fell asleep...  
  
In the morning, Hakkai headed towards her room. He knocked at the door and called out.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Rio-san. Annou...are you already awake?" He twisted the doorknob and discovered it was unlocked.  
  
"Annou...sumimasen..." he peered inside.  
  
"HAKKAI!!! C-CHOTTO MATTE!!!"  
  
"A-ARRA??? AH!!! SUMIMASEN!!!!!" Hakkai immediately slammed the door.  
  
Hakkai tried to calm down. S-Shimata...will she be mad at me? Yare na...looks like I'm in trouble... He smiled to himself nervously. Demo...she looked pretty without those rugged T-shirt on... He flashed back of what he accidentally saw before... She wore a pair of rugged jeans and a sleeveless, turtle-necked dark blue shirt, revealing her body structure. She was about to wear her T- shirt when Hakkai peered in.  
  
Hakkai chuckled to himself. But his heart sank a little as he heard the door flung open. He bravely faced her.  
  
"Ha...ha...Rio-dono..." he began nervously.  
  
She wasn't looking at him and remained quite.  
  
"Sumimasen...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"...Iya...daijobu..." she finally replied.  
  
She slowly looked up at him. He noticed her face was blushing, though not clearly. He began to feel very guilty.  
  
"Hontouni...sumimasen..." Hakkai apologized again.  
  
"I told you before...it's okay! It was an accident!!!"  
  
He realized she felt angrier than embarrassed. Is she really okay??? I think I should make it up to her...  
  
"Err...if you are really mad at me, I don't mind if you let it all out..." Hakkai smiled at her, guiltily.  
  
She noticed it and calmed down. It's not his fault...it was an accident...he's not that type of person...calm down...besides...it my fault for unlocking the door too early... She kept reminding herself.  
  
"...You're going to do some shopping, aren't you? Let's go and get Goku, then..." she walked pass him, towards Goku's room.  
  
"Um...hai..." Hakkai followed. Phew...yukatta ne...  
  
After they got Goku to wash his face, they decided to have breakfast first because Goku kept complaining how hungry he was...  
  
They went downstairs and were surprised to see Gojyo and Sanzo already sitting at a table. Gojyo smirked and waved at them to call them over.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna san..." Hakkai greeted them, as he sat down beside his bestfriend.  
  
"Ohayo..." she casually greeted, sitting one seat away from Sanzo and Gojyo.  
  
"Mo...harahetta...Sanzo..." Goku grumbled, sitting beside Sanzo.  
  
"Ch! You bakasaru..." Sanzo mumbled.  
  
"Ohayo, pretty lady! How was your beauty sleep?" Gojyo winked at her.  
  
"None of your business..." She replied, as a waitress came to take their order.  
  
"Ch! Fine! I'll try and flirt somewhere else..." as Gojyo said so, he gave a charming smile and winked at the waitress, making her blush.  
  
"How could she fall for such a cheap trick..." she said under her breath, watching the waitress leave with their orders.  
  
"What did you say, Rio-san?" Gojyo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Iya..."  
  
Sanzo heard it, though. Hmph...she read my mind...  
  
"Hey, Rio-san..." Gojyo began.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How about I buy you a drink, eh? We can get drunk together..." he continued.  
  
"...Baka...koroshite aru..." she threatened, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Okay...I'll take that as a 'no'" Gojyo backed off nervously.  
  
After they finished breakfast, they continued to do their own activities. Hakkai, Goku and Rio went to the shops to get supplies they needed, Gojyo went for a stroll, of course, to flirt...and Sanzo decided to stay in his room.  
  
After a few hours, the three had done the shopping they needed. After the placed all the goods in the inn, Hakkai said it was okay for them to walk around town. She decided to do just that.  
  
As she slowly wandered around, rain began to pour down. She immediately tried looking for shelter. Shimata! Why did it rain now???  
  
Finally, she noticed an old abandoned shack at the end of the village. She immediately entered it and shut the door behind her. Though there were holes here and there, but at least it will do for the time being. She sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh...so you decided to take shelter here too, eh?"  
  
A voice startled her. She slowly looked behind her to see who it was.  
  
"Gojyo???" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Heh...don't sound so surprised...now we're in the same boat..." he smirked. "Darn the rain! I was just about to get some pretty chicks, and suddenly it poured down..." He grumbled.  
  
She was a bit annoyed when she heard his grumbles, but she noticed he was dripping wet too.  
  
"...Let's at least build a fire first...there're some wood here..." she said, pilling up some wood she saw scattered around.  
  
"Aw...and I thought we could warm each other up..."  
  
"If you say that again, I won't hesitate to kill you and throw your corpse in the rain..." she glared at him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Can't you take a joke???" Gojyo tried to calm her down.  
  
"You call that a JOKE???"  
  
"Okay! I'll shut up!!!"  
  
"GOOD!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Gojyo watched her as she tried to make a fire.  
  
"Here...let me help..." he finally approached her.  
  
He took out his lighter and burned a crumpled newspaper and buried it into the pile of wood. Soon, there was a bonfire between them. They remained quite as the wood crackled in the fire.  
  
"...Looks like the rain's still pouring down..." he finally tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Em...sou ne..." she replied.  
  
"I hope Hakkai's okay... He's doesn't like rain much..." Gojyo continued.  
  
"...Doshite?" She asked.  
  
He paused for a while. Should I tell her of Hakkai's past? He took out a cigarette and lit it. Well...he never said not to tell anyone... He puffed a chain of smoke before he continued.  
  
"Hakkai lost his lover on a rainy day like this..." He began.  
  
"Oh...sumimasen..." she felt a bit guilty for asking.  
  
"Iya...that's okay..." Gojyo replied. It was the same day that we met as well...  
  
He continued to tell her about Hakkai's past. That was three years ago, when Hakkai was known as Cho Gono. He worked in a small school as a teacher, and lived with his girlfriend, Kana.  
  
One day, when he returned home, all he found was an empty house. Kana was nowhere to be found. The house was a wreck... He felt as if he could go crazy. From the villagers he knew she was kidnapped by a youkai. This youkai had a bad reputation of kidnapping the young girls in the village, making them his playthings...for his own pleasure...  
  
No one dared to confront him. But Hakkai was determined to get Kana back. Everyone thought he was crazy when he told them he was going to retrieve Kana back. No one dared to go with him. So, he went on his own.  
  
It took him only one night to kill any youkai that came across his way. When he finally found her, she was locked in a cell. He was glad to see her safe...but she had other intentions...  
  
As he knelt in front of her, the cell between them, he didn't notice her taking the dagger from his belt...until it was too late... She was ready to kill herself...and the child inside of her...and did...  
  
As he left the youkai's mansion, with a terrible abdomen wound, he walked aimlessly through the storming night. Finally, he fell down, unable to move and was ready to die. He was a criminal. A murderer...  
  
Meanwhile, Sanzo was ordered to find him and to be brought to justice. Annoyed, Sanzo did as he was told. He and Goku began to search for the criminal named Cho Gono...  
  
Gono was found by a redheaded gambler on his way home. For two months, Gono stayed with this redheaded man. That was also when Sanzo found him. After some difficulties of catching him, he finally surrendered and was brought to face the three Gods for justice.  
  
Gojyo was furious when Sanzo told him Gono was dead. But that changed him a bit as well. One day, as he walked in town, he noticed a fruit stall. He was about to pick an apple when someone beside him picked it first.  
  
"Red is a beautiful color, ne, Gojyo?" he said, smiling at Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo looked a bit surprised at this person. His right eye wore a monocle now but his emerald eyes were still familiar to him. Gojyo smirked.  
  
"Ch! In that case, I'll take four apples, please..." he told the salesman.  
  
In an inn, were Sanzo and Goku waiting for them. Gojyo handed the bag of apples to Goku who, happily ate it all.  
  
"You corrupt monk! You said he was dead!" Gojyo spoke angrily at Sanzo.  
  
"You're the idiot. It is true of what I said. Buddha prohibits killing... so now he will start anew...with a new name..." Sanzo replied casually.  
  
"Hai, soo desu ne..." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Oh? And what is your name now?" Gojyo smirked.  
  
"Hakkai. Cho Hakkai desu."  
  
"Hakkai? Em! I like that name!" Goku beamed.  
  
"Sooka? Ha! Ha! Ha! Arigato ne!" Hakkai chuckled.  
  
Three years after that, they were told to go to the west. In order to stop Gyumao's revival...  
  
"So that's how we met...and ended up with this annoying mission..." he finished.  
  
"I see..." She said softly. That's why Hakkai always has that sad expression under that smile of his...  
  
She leaned herself by the wall. She began to feel a bit sleepy. It has been raining the whole day, and it hasn't stopped at all.  
  
"Demo...rain doesn't bother me much, though..." He smirked, looking out of the window.  
  
"...Doshite?" she looked at him.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know...but there was once when I was little, I stayed under the rain...because..." he paused. Should I tell her?  
  
"Because?" she asked, making him snap out from his thoughts.  
  
"Because..." he slowly tried to continue.  
  
She was still looking at him. Even though she felt sleepier, she saw he had difficulties in answering her.  
  
"...Is it because you thought the rain could wash away the color of your hair and eyes?" she questioned.  
  
He was startled. N-nani? He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"How did you-?" he wanted to ask.  
  
"I know the feeling...being a taboo...being rejected...despised...I did the same too..." she answered sleepily. "You're...a half-youkai...aren't you? Because...your red eyes...and hair..." she finally drifted of to sleep.  
  
Ch! So, she knew whom I was from the beginning...He kept his eyes on her; leaning by the wall, fast asleep. He looked out of the window again. Looks like it'll only stop in the morning... He gazed at her again. He noticed she was shivering.  
  
He sighed and smiled. He slowly approached her, trying not to wake her. He took off his jacket and placed it on her. It's nothing much...demo...at least she'll be alright till the morning...  
  
He returned to his corner and sat down. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He haven't felt that good for a long time. He felt...released...free... Ch! Looks like I owe her one...  
  
"They're not back yet, Sanzo..." Hakkai peered out of the window worriedly.  
  
"Aah. They'll be back soon..." Sanzo exhaled a chain of smoke.  
  
Goku was already asleep hours ago.  
  
"I hope they're alright..." Hakkai sighed.  
  
"After the rain stops..."  
  
Hakkai looked at Sanzo in surprise. Sanzo gazed out of the window, watching the rain pour heavily.  
  
"If they're not back in the morning, I'm gonna kill them..."  
  
Hakkai smiled. Sanzo, you do care, don't you?  
  
"Hai'...wakari mashita..."  
  
As the sun began to rise, the rain stopped. The ray sneaked in the holes in the wall and shone at her face, causing her to wake up. She blinked and stretched.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, ojyosan..." Gojyo grinned.  
  
"Gojyo...how many times do I have to remind you not to call me that..." she yawned.  
  
Then, she noticed the jacket on her in surprise. Isn't this...?  
  
"I don't think you need that thing anymore..." Gojyo got up.  
  
"Um...hai...arigato..." She handed it back to him.  
  
She slowly got up. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She immediately grabbed Gojyo by the collar.  
  
"O-oi!!! Nani sundaiyo???" He exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"TEME!!! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LAST NIGHT, DID YOU???"  
  
"N-NO! WHY'D YOU SAY THAT???"  
  
"CAUSE YOU'RE THAT KINDA GUY!!!"  
  
"HEY!!! I LIKE CHICKS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T RESPECT THEM!!! HANASE!!! YOU'RE RUINING MY SHIRT!!!"  
  
"Ch! Fine!" She let him go.  
  
"What? No apology???" He asked, straightening his shirt.  
  
"Why? Should I?"  
  
"Ch!"  
  
"Let's go. Those three are still waiting...and I think Sanzo'll kill us if we keep them waiting any longer..." She opened the door.  
  
"Yeah...whatever..." he followed. He watched her from the back, and grinned to himself. Ch! She really is hotheaded...like someone I know...  
  
Meanwhile, as Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo headed out of the inn, Sanzo sneezed. Hakkai looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong, Sanzo?"  
  
"Iya..." Sanzo answered simply. Who the hell's talking about me??? If I found who that person is, I'll kill him!  
  
"Ah! There they are! Minna san!" Hakkai called out to them.  
  
"Oi! Hakkai!" Gojyo waved back.  
  
"Where have you two been? We were worried!" Goku grumbled.  
  
"Eh? I never knew there were other things in your head besides food, you bakasaru!" Gojyo patted Goku's head teasingly.  
  
"NANDATO? YOUERO KAPPA!!! HANASE!!!" Goku slapped his hand away.  
  
"Ch! What's wrong with you??? At first you said you were worried, then, now you're picking a fight, you bakasaru???"  
  
"Don't call me 'saru'!!! You ero kappa!!!"  
  
"What did you say??? Are you really picking a fight???"  
  
"Bring it on!!!" "Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed.  
  
"...They're at it again..." she exclaimed solemnly.  
  
"T-teme..." Sanzo began to lose his patience.  
  
With that, he took out his 'harisen' and hit them both on the head.  
  
"Ikuzou..." He ordered.  
  
"Teme...Sanzo..." Gojyo rubbed his head.  
  
"Iteii na...Sanzo..." Goku grumbled.  
  
"Urusei...that's not my problem..." Sanzo replied, stepping into the jeep.  
  
Hakkai and Rio were already seated. Hakkai started the engine as the other two scrambled to get into the jeep. Once again, they were off...  
  
After hours on the road, the two got bored again.  
  
"It's very peaceful today, ne?" Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Ch!" Sanzo lit his cigarette.  
  
"Mo...harahetta..." Goku grumbled.  
  
"Is that all in your brain, you bakasaru???" Gojyo asked, annoyed.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm hungry!!!"  
  
"Then go eat the weeds!!!" Sanzo answered without thinking.  
  
"Are??? Doko? Doko ne?" Goku asked, looking around the ground, eyes sparkling.  
  
"...You can't be serious..." Gojyo mumbled, watching the youth.  
  
"Bakasaru..." Sanzo held his forehead. I feel a headache coming...  
  
Just as they said so, they saw a few youkais waiting for them right in front of the road they're using.  
  
"Are? Looks like they've been sent to greet us...ne, Sanzo." Hakkai's smile remained plastered on his face.  
  
"Ch! This is annoying..." Sanzo loaded his 'Shoureiju'. "At least it'll be fun!" Goku grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we'll get rusty if we don't exercise, you know?" Gojyo smiled, taking out his 'Shakujou'.  
  
With that, all of them got down from the jeep, and it turned into a white dragon. It flew onto Hakkai's shoulder, ready to help.  
  
"Annou...Rio-san?" Hakkai suddenly asked.  
  
"Nani?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Um...do you have weapons to defend yourself?"  
  
"Hai...I do..." She took a parcel out of her knapsack and unwrap it.  
  
It is a small crossbow; a size of a revolver, with silver arrows. Everyone looked at it with amazement.  
  
"This was my mother's. She used this when she went to war..." She explained. "This is the only treasure I have left..."  
  
"Heh! Really? Good! Now show us how good it is!" Gojyo grinned.  
  
After Gojyo said so, the youkais began to attack. Then, the battle began... Hakkai used his 'ki' attacks, and destroyed five or six youkais at a time. Goku and Gojyo fought them as if it was a game, killing about ten or eleven each, Sanzo shot almost eighteen of them, while Rio shot about ten...  
  
Sanzo glanced around to see how the others were doing, while killing those youkais himself. That woman...seems not bad with that weapon of hers...she's quite skilled...  
  
Suddenly, she aimed her crossbow at Sanzo. That startled him a bit but he avoided her shot. The arrow killed the youkai behind him. He looked at her, with annoyance printed on his face.  
  
"Teme...watch where you aim that thing!" Sanzo told her, shooting at attacking youkais.  
  
"Heh! If you didn't manage to avoid that, then you're just another idiot..." She simply replied, killing another youkai.  
  
"Ch! Fine!"  
  
After fifteen minutes or so, the battle ended. They won without any trouble at all.  
  
Senko-san: Phew! Okay! That's kinda' long for this chapter...hope you guys didn't get bored reading it... Hmm...in the next chapter, I'm gonna add in some new characters! Okay! Till then, arigato gozaimasu!!!  
  
Oh, by the way! I forgot to add in the glossary about the Japanese words in the last two chapters. So, here, I'd like to add it in. (From chapter 1 – 3)(...Gome ne, I'm not so sure of how to translate it, but I'll give it a try! Besides, I learnt them just by watching anime on television...so...Oh heck! As long as others understand it, I guess it's okay, ne? ^_^;)  
  
Chapter one  
  
Urusei!!! - Shut up!!!, Demo – But, Nani??? – What???, Teme – Damn/Darn it, Hai – Yes/ Okay, Wakari mashita – I understand, Yameru!!! – Stop it!!!, Annou – Excuse me, Daijobu desuka? – Are you all right?, Baka – Idiot/ stupid, Sumimasen – Very sorry, Shine – Die, Wakatta ne – Another way of saying "I understand", Yare yare desu ne... - Oh, dear... (Hakkai's favourite phrase ^_^), Bakasaru – Stupid monkey, Daijobu desu – It's okay, never mind/ I'm okay, Iya – no, Nandayo? – What is it?, Okasan/ Haharue – Mother, Ojyosan – Miss (A way of addressing to a lady), -san – Mr./Mrs./Miss/Ms. (Actually, '-chan' is normally used on women or cute animals...etc...*coz it's cuter*...but I prefer '-san' because I don't do 'cute'...), Watashi wa – Addressing to oneself, Watashi wa no namae... - My name is..., Gomen/ Gome ne/ Gome nasai – Another way of apologizing, Hajime mashite – Pleased to meet you, Oyasumi/ oyasumi nasai – Good night, Minna san – Everyone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Betsuni – Never mind/ nothing, Nani sunteii??? – What are you doing???, Doshite? – Why?, Ero kappa – Perverted water monster/ sprite, Omae wo korosu – I'll kill you, Itirashai desu – take care, Jya/ jya ne – Bye, Iteii – Ouch, Arigato gozaimasu – Thank you very much, Sooka? – Is that so?/ Really?, Harahetta – I'm hungry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yukatta ne – That's good (feeling glad), Urusei na!!! Omae wo korosu zou!!! – Shut up!!! I'll kill you both!!!, Chotto matte! – Wait up!, Ara? – A kind of expression, -dono – a polite way of addressing a woman, Hontou/ Hontouni – Really, Ohayo gozaimasu! – Good morning, Koroshite aru – I'm gonna kill you, Shimata! – Oh no!, Sou ne/ soo desu ne – Yeah, it is/ really, Youkai – Demon, Aah – Yeah/ Yes, Nani sundaiyo??? – What are you doing???, Hanase! – Let go!, Nandato? – What did you say?, Ikuzou – Let's go, Doko/ doko ne? – Where?  
  
Senko – san: O_o;;; Whoa...I didn't know writing a glossary would be THIS long! I hoped it helped! Okay, jya ne!!! 


	4. A Second Chance

Senko-san: Okay! Okay! I'm back with the next chapter! Please enjoy! ^_^  
  
Riyo-san: ...I can't believe there'll be someone who'll read this story... -_-  
  
Senko-san: O_O Riyo-san!!! Don't say such things!!! Why'd you say it, anyway??? I did my best on it and YOU KNOW IT!!!  
  
Riyo-san: Yeah...whatever...  
  
*Oh, just for your information, minna san, Riyo-san kinda' symbolizes my other 'me'...the cold, mean, short-tempered, stubborn, me. She'll appear once in awhile coz at most times, she has nothing to say...or she just doesn't bother to say anything anyway...^_^;;  
  
Senko-san: Demo ne, I would like to thank you for your reviews! Those reviews really helped! Hontouni arigato gozaimasu! *Bows*  
  
Riyo-san: Yeah! Yeah! Can you just get on with it???  
  
Senko-san: Okay! Okay! Geez!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After fifteen minutes or so, the battle ended. They won without any trouble at all.  
  
"That was too easy...it didn't even make me sweat!" Gojyo grumbled.  
  
"Uh...I would have fought better if I wasn't hungry..." Goku's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Ch!" Sanzo kept his 'Shoureiju'.  
  
"...whatever..." She sighed.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai giggled, as Hakuryu turned back into a jeep.  
  
They got onboard once more, and continued on their never-seem-to-end journey...  
  
It started to get dark. They decided to stop and set camp. After they have eaten, they played poker for sometime. Of course, Hakkai won almost every game. He seem to have very good luck when it came to card games... After a few hours of playing, they decided to get some shut-eye.  
  
The five slept peacefully. Suddenly, the wind, carried the sound of the river not far from them, woke Sanzo up. He listened to it for a few minutes. Then, he headed towards it.  
  
He watched as the river flow onwards, never seem to stop. Never ending. He remembered a flashback when he was young...  
  
He was by a riverside, just like this one, carrying a bucket of water from it. There were other children around him, throwing stones at him...  
  
"Kouryu the river drifter!"  
  
"Kouryu the river drifter!"  
  
They mocked him, teased him. They made fun of his name; the name his master gave him...  
  
"Ch!" He grunted, looking at the river. Why'd it remind me of my stupid past?  
  
He turned to go back when, he saw Rio standing in front of him. He paused, but then walked pass her.  
  
"So you hate the river?" she suddenly asked.  
  
He stopped. He didn't turn to face her.  
  
"That's none of your business..." ha answered, annoyed.  
  
"...That's too bad...I like the river..." she continued.  
  
"...What are you trying to say?"  
  
"...Does it remind you of something painful?" she looked at him.  
  
That question shocked him. He slowly turned to look at her. Her eyes were calm, but cold as well. She rolled up her jeans. All of the sudden, she approached him, and took hold of his wrist.  
  
"O-oi...what are you-???"  
  
"Just come with me..." she answered, pulling him towards the river.  
  
"You're gonna regret this! Let go!" he struggled.  
  
"...Yadda..." she calmly replied, holding his arm tighter.  
  
She finally let go when they reached the riverbank.  
  
"Take off your socks and slippers." She said, taking off her boots.  
  
"Nani?" he asked with a note of anger in his voice.  
  
"Do you have hearing problems, or do you want me to do it for you?" She looked straight at him.  
  
"Ch!" He grunted, doing what he was told.  
  
"Okay, now dip your feet in the river..." she told him.  
  
"Why should I???" He asked angrily.  
  
Her expression didn't change at all. He stopped. He felt his anger slowly reducing. He didn't understand why, though.  
  
"Just do what I say, won't you?" her voice was cold.  
  
With a bit of hesitation, he dipped his feet into the river. It was cool, soothing, calming...  
  
She looked at him and did the same and sat down by the riverbank.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Aah..." he sat down.  
  
"The river...isn't as bad as you think...isn't it?"  
  
He remained silent, but he knew her intentions. I suppose she's right...  
  
"...Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"...The past that's hurting you..."  
  
"...Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"...I don't...demo, it irritates me to see you this way..."  
  
He looked at her. She was gazing into the river. I don't know why... He took a deep breath. Why do I even bother...?  
  
"It was a long time ago..." he began.  
  
Her gaze turned to face him, and he continued. Yeah...it was a long time ago...or so it seems...I don't know...  
  
Koumyou Sanzo was heading back towards the temple, when suddenly, he heard a cry of an infant not for from where he was. He headed towards a stream. There, he saw the infant and brought him back to the temple. The baby was raised as his pupil, by the name of Kouryu.  
  
Almost all of the monks hated this boy. No one played with him. The children even despised him. He grew up as a cold person, caring only for his master, Koumyou Sanzo.  
  
He was the only person I recognize as my master...my father...  
  
Whenever he went to the river to get water, the children will throw stones at him. He was used to it. Even in the temple, the monks talked badly about him. Somehow, he managed to bear all of it.  
  
One day, Koumyou Sanzo accompanied him as he was sweeping the fallen autumn leaves.  
  
"Kouryu the river drifter, eh?" Koumyou Sanzo repeated. "They gave you such a thoughtless nickname..."  
  
"It-it's not that I don't like the name..." Kouryu looked away, blushing slightly.  
  
"Kouryu...it means the big, strong river..." Koumyou smiled at him.  
  
"It's a good name...it doesn't matter...you gave me that name..." Kouryu told him. "You were the one who found me, and brought me up..."  
  
"...Kouryu?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Don't worry what the others say. You must become strong..." Koumyou smiled gently at him.  
  
"...Hai..." he answered.  
  
One rainy night, Koumyou Sanzo called him to his room. He was given a new name; Genjo Sanzo. That same night, his master was killed by youkais, while he tried to protect his pupil.  
  
Sanzo inherited his master's sutras; the Light and Evil sutras. The Light Sutra was already taken away by the youkais. Sanzo promised to get it back. Therefore, he left the temple, equipped with only a 'Shoureiju' and the Evil Sutra.  
  
Few years after that, he found Goku trapped in a cave and freed him. Since then, Goku followed him wherever he went. Later, he met Hakkai and Gojyo and they all ended up going to the west together three years after...  
  
So...Sanzo hate the rain as well? Rio thought to herself. I suppose so...  
  
Both of them were quiet. Sanzo wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear any reply from her. Both of them gazed into the water, deep in their own thoughts.  
  
"...Kouryu..." She spoke softly.  
  
It caught him by surprise. It was the same way in which his master called him years back. He looked at her. Her eyes seemed to gaze kindly at him.  
  
"I like that name..."  
  
It felt like a dream. He felt comforted by her words. Without him realizing it, he smiled, more to himself, and looked away.  
  
She managed to see a glimpse of it and was a bit surprised. He smiled? He never smiled before...that was the first time I saw it...  
  
"Ch! That's it! I'm going back..." he got up.  
  
"...Sure...me too..." She followed, picking up her boots.  
  
He stopped after taking a few steps in front of her. He wanted to say something, but the words don't seem to come out.  
  
"Doshite?" she asked.  
  
"Iya...betsuni..." he finally answered and continued on.  
  
They went to their own spots and tried to sleep. He gazed at the stars. It has been a long time since he felt he had a goodnight's rest... With that, he closed his eyes and slept.  
  
In the morning, Hakkai was the first to wake up. He prepared a simple breakfast as the others refreshed themselves.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna san! How are all of you feeling?" He asked, serving the food.  
  
"Hmm...still sleepy..." Gojyo yawned.  
  
"Mo...harahetta...is breakfast ready?" Goku rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed.  
  
Rio was by the riverbank, washing her face.  
  
"How about you, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, placing his food in front of him.  
  
Sanzo looked at the meal in front of him; eggs and sausages. He held up his mug, and Hakkai poured his coffee. By then, Rio returned to the campsite.  
  
"Hmph...at least...it is better than the nights before..." he finally answered, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Eh?" Hakkai looked at him in surprise.  
  
So were Gojyo and Goku. It was rare of him saying things like that. Rio paused for a moment when she heard his reply and went and placed her towel on her knapsack. After doing so, she joined them for breakfast.  
  
Everything else after that was the same old routines; Goku and Gojyo fighting over the last piece of sausage, Sanzo shutting them up, Hakkai kept smiling, and Rio tolerating with all of them.  
  
After Rio helped Hakkai clear up everything, they got on the jeep again, and continued on their journey.  
  
Two weeks later, they arrived at a town. Of course, the first thing they did was eat, because Goku was grumbling about his stomach again. After they finished, Hakkai went to do a bit of shopping. Rio said she would like to tag along, while the others went and settle in an inn beside the restaurant.  
  
After a few hours, Hakkai and Rio have bought all the supplies they needed.  
  
"Let's go back then, Hakkai." Rio said.  
  
"Hai...let's go." Hakkai smiled.  
  
About halfway back to the inn, they saw a commotion at the market place. They squeezed through the crowd to get a better view of what's happening.  
  
"Annou...what's going on?" Hakkai asked a villager.  
  
"Ah...it's those thugs again..." the villager sighed.  
  
"...Thugs?" Hakkai repeated.  
  
Both him and Rio looked ahead. They saw a group of gangsters disturbing a young lady and destroying the stalls as well.  
  
"Have anyone told you how pretty you are, miss?" one asked, grinning slyly.  
  
"Iya...leave me alone!!!" she cried out desperately.  
  
Some of the villagers tried to help, but got beaten up.  
  
"Aww...don't be so shy, ojyosan...we won't hurt you..." he approached her and held her wrists tight.  
  
"IYA!!! HANASE!!!" She struggled.  
  
"That's it! I can't take this anymore..." Rio stepped forward.  
  
"Hai, hai...this can't be avoided..." Hakkai followed.  
  
"HEY, YOU!!!" she called at them, causing them to pause and look at her and Hakkai.  
  
"Minna san, could you please let the lady go?" Hakkai smiled.  
  
There was a pause, followed by mocking laughter by the gangsters.  
  
"Hakkai? Can't you be more serious??? Now you're a 'laughing-stock'..." Rio whispered at him, sweat-dropping.  
  
Hakkai laughed at the statement.  
  
"Demo, this is how I am..." he scratched his head.  
  
"...Takke..." she grunted.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! What makes you think we'll let her go?" the one holding her wrists asked.  
  
"Ch! Do you want this the hard way, or the nice way?" Rio raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"So you wanna fight? We'll be glad to give you one! There are eight of us and two of you! You'll never win!!!" he laughed.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne...looks like we have to fight..." Hakkai sighed again.  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
"Shall we, Hakkai?" she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Hai, hai..."  
  
The seven attacked them all at once, from every angle. The two easily avoided the attacks, and countered it all. It didn't take them long to send those thugs crashing on the ground.  
  
"Looks like you're the only one left..." Rio shot the last person a look.  
  
The last person was shivering in his shoes, but he didn't want to let the lady go.  
  
"I think you should do what you were told..." Hakkai picked up the bag of groceries he left on the floor.  
  
"Ch! Wh-what makes you think I would???" He took out a dagger and placed it on the lady's neck.  
  
Rio and Hakkai glanced at each other. Hakkai gave a pitiful smile. Rio rubbed her head and sighed. His actions didn't seem to terrify them at all.  
  
"N-nani? Wh-why is both of you-? DO YOU THINK I WON'T STAB THIS WOMAN???"  
  
"Iya, that's not it...I just feel sorry for you..." Hakkai answered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What he mean is your way of threatening is kinda' old-fashioned..." Rio replied.  
  
Without hesitation, she took out her crossbow and shot at his hand, causing him to scream in pain and dropping the dagger. The lady sank to her feet, relieved.  
  
"That'll teach you..." Rio smirked.  
  
After that, the policemen started to appear. Rio told them what was going on and the thugs were brought to the police station. Hakkai approached the lady and held out his hand.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka, ojyosan?" he asked.  
  
She slowly looked up at him. He froze. I-it can't be...no! It can't be her!  
  
Both Rio and the lady looked at Hakkai, confused. Rio approached him.  
  
"Annou...Hakkai? Daijobu?" Rio asked, but he doesn't seem to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
Her mahogany hair...her eyes...her face...everything about her looks like...  
  
"...K-Kana???" He finally found his voice.  
  
Rio and the lady paused. Rio looked at her. Kana??? Isn't that Hakkai's girlfriend? Demo, this lady can't be her! Gojyo said Kana died...  
  
"Annou...gome ne...I think you are mistaken...my name is Keiko..." she smiled gently.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts right after that. Of course! This can't be Kana...  
  
"Sumimasen...my mistake..." he smiled in return.  
  
"Iya...daijobu desu..." she replied. "Thanks for helping me, minna san..."  
  
"No problem." Rio grinned. So, this is how Kana looked like... Very pretty...  
  
"I guess this is where we part. Take care, okay? Keiko-san?" Hakkai said.  
  
"Like what he said...take care! Jya ne!" Rio waved goodbye.  
  
"Hai...jya ne, minna san..." she waved back, watching them leave.  
  
Senko-san: Okay! I've ran out of ideas for the time being...so I think I'll stop here for now...^_^  
  
Riyo-san: Yeah, whatever...I don't think much of it anyway...  
  
Senko-san: -_-# SHUT UP, RIYO!!!  
  
Riyo-san: Ch!  
  
Senko-san: Anyways! Here's a glossary for this chapter. Not much Japanese words here...^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yadda/ Iya – no, Takke – Really...(expressing oneself in an irritated tone) 


	5. Revenge?

Senko-san: Hi again, minna san! Finally, I've got some ideas on the next chapter, and I'm feeling so excited to get started! ^_^  
  
Riyo-san: ...Don't you always? -_-;  
  
Senko-san: *Pretends not to hear her.* Anyway, in this chapter, I'm gonna add another character... so I guess it's gonna be a bit crowded...  
  
Riyo-san: Just start writing it, okay??? -_-###  
  
Warning: Beware of foul language!!! ^_^;;;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Along the way, Hakkai was quiet. Rio didn't want to bother him much as well. She knew it wasn't the right time to say or ask him anything. He needs to calm down... Meeting Keiko before really gave him a shock.  
  
"...Gome ne, Rio-san..." Hakkai spoke softly.  
  
"Ah? Eh, iie...daijobu daiyo..." he startled her.  
  
"I wasn't like myself...she reminded me of someone I knew..."  
  
"...Your girlfriend?"  
  
He was taken aback when she mentioned that. He tried to remain calm and kept the smile on his face.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Gome ne...Gojyo told me about your past..."  
  
"He did? Ha! Ha! That explains everything...daijobu...you didn't do anything wrong..."  
  
"...Hai."  
  
That night, Goku gobbled up almost everything on the table. The only difference was Gojyo wasn't at the table with them. He decided to go and gamble since they were leaving in the morning. Of course, he wanted to get some chicks as well.  
  
Suddenly, both Rio and Hakkai heard a familiar voice from the reception's desk.  
  
"Gumbawa...annou...do you have a room available?"  
  
Both Rio and Hakkai turned to face the person.  
  
"Hey, that voice sounds like..." Rio began.  
  
"It's Keiko-san." Hakkai still felt his feelings were all mixed-up together.  
  
"Keiko-san?" Goku asked.  
  
"She's the one we were talking to you about before..." Rio explained.  
  
"Oh?" Goku exclaimed.  
  
Sanzo gazed at Keiko. ...So this is the "Keiko" they were talking about...  
  
"Hakkai? Do you want to call her over???" Goku asked eagerly.  
  
Before Hakkai could react towards his question, Keiko turned and saw them.  
  
"Let me check if there are any rooms available, I'll get back to you in a moment...sumimasen..." The receptionist apologized.  
  
"Iya, daijobu. I'll wait." She bowed back.  
  
She approached their table and smiled.  
  
"Minna san...what a coincidence. Thanks again for saving me today..." she said.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Don't worry about it! We can't just pass by acting like nothing happened..." Hakkai forced himself to say.  
  
"Hai...demo, hontouni arigato gozaimasu!"  
  
"Really! There's no need to thank us! Demo ne, would you like to join us?' Hakkai's smile was still plastered on his face. But inside, he wasn't sure what he felt...  
  
"Yeah! Come and join us! There are still lots of food!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, and most of it will be gobbled up by you..." Rio muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Goku asked her.  
  
"Iya...betsuni..." she replied plainly. You bakasaru!  
  
Keiko giggled.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu...demo, is it really alright for me to join all of you?" She asked again.  
  
"Please! You are more than welcome to have dinner with us!" Hakkai offered her a seat.  
  
She paused for a moment before sitting down. She looked at Hakkai. His eyes are so gentle... She smiled and thanked them.  
  
"Ah! Let me introduce you to everyone... the ones beside you are Goku and Sanzo. This is Rio, and I'm Hakkai..."  
  
"Hai...in that case, let me introduce myself once more, my name is Keiko. Hajime mashite, minna san..." she bowed.  
  
All of them exchanged glances before Goku called the waiter to get more food...  
  
"Ah! There is one more person you haven't met..." Hakkai suddenly remembered.  
  
"Um? Who?"  
  
"A friend of mine...Gojyo..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Gome ne...he is out in town at the moment..."  
  
"Don't worry. That's alright. I'm sure we'll meet each other soon..." she smiled gently.  
  
They were about to finish their meal when the receptionist approached her.  
  
"Sumimasen, demo, all our rooms are occupied..."  
  
"Ah? Oh...sooka? Arigato gozaimasu..."  
  
The inn was really in the 'rush-hour' seasons. Even they only managed to obtain three rooms. All of them were quiet for awhile. Then, Rio looked at the receptionist.  
  
"Do you have an extra mattress or bed available?"  
  
"Ah? Yes...we do..."  
  
"Could you put one in my room?"  
  
"Of course, sir. I'll get someone to do it right away..." the receptionist bowed and walked away.  
  
All of them looked at Rio.  
  
"Rio-san, annou..." Keiko wanted to ask.  
  
"You can sleep in my room..." Rio answered.  
  
"Eh???"  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
"Iya, betsuni...demo..." Keiko stopped. She had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Why? Do you have anywhere to go?" Rio asked.  
  
"No...demo..."  
  
"Then it's settled. Come. Let's go now..." Rio got up.  
  
"Hai, hai! Oyasumi nasai, Rio-san, Keiko-san."  
  
"Aah. Oyasumi..." Rio coldly replied.  
  
"Um...Hai...Oyasumi nasai, minna san..." Keiko followed Rio slowly.  
  
"I think we should get some rest as well, ne? Sanzo?" Hakkai got up.  
  
Sanzo took his time before he replied.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai..."  
  
"Hai? Nandesuka?"  
  
"...Be careful...you're not acting like yourself at all..." Sanzo's words gave him a shock. "Ikuzou, Goku..."  
  
"Ah! Hai! Oyasumi, Hakkai!" Goku chased Sanzo, whom was already heading away from the table.  
  
Both Goku and Sanzo headed towards their room. Hakkai was left alone, entertaining his own thoughts. Not like myself, eh? Hmm...I guess he is right...I should get a grip...  
  
"We're here..." Rio unlocked the door. "Come in."  
  
"Ah...um...arigato..." Keiko thanked nervously and entered.  
  
The mattress was already there.  
  
"What's the matter? Why are you so tensed?"  
  
"That...um...it's because..." Keiko couldn't find the words to explain. How am I suppose to say it? Are there any words that are gentle enough to say it?  
  
Rio watched her reaction for a few minutes. Sighing, she took off her shirt. What is it she wanted to say???  
  
After Keiko saw her with only her sleeveless shirt, she was dumbfounded.  
  
"A-annou...Rio-san? You're a woman???"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, I am. Why?"  
  
"Sooka??? Yukatta ne..." she sighed out in relief. I worried myself for nothing...  
  
Rio looked at her, confused. Then, she understood. She smirked.  
  
"Ch! Did you think I would let you stay in my room if I'm a guy?"  
  
"A-ah! Sumimasen! I didn't know you were a woman with that scarf on..." Keiko apologized.  
  
"Iya, betsuni...it wasn't your fault...I prefer it that way, anyway..." Rio placed her shirt on the sofa.  
  
"I think we should sleep now. It's getting late..." She lay down on the mattress.  
  
"Ara? If you sleep down there, who's going to sleep on the bed???" Keiko asked in surprise.  
  
"Ch! You are!" Rio simply replied.  
  
"Nani? D-demo...Rio-san! I can't do that! This is your room...-"  
  
"Yeah, so that means I can do what I want, can't I? And I want you to sleep on that bed, is that clear??? I'm going to sleep now. Don't bother me over small matters...or you'll see the other side of my character...believe me...it won't be pretty..." She warned.  
  
"H-hai...oyasumi nasai...Rio-san..."  
  
"Aah. Oyasumi..." Rio shut her eyes.  
  
It was quiet again. Keiko awkwardly went on the bed. She still felt uneasy of sleeping on it while Rio slept on the mattress. She tried to brush away the thought and tried to sleep.  
  
As the hours went by, Hakkai still couldn't sleep. He sat by the windowsill, staring at the night sky. Suddenly, he heard the doorknob being turned. He looked at the door, wondering who it was. To his surprise, Gojyo burst in, furious about something.  
  
"Gojyo? I thought you wouldn't be coming back tonight..." Hakkai approached his friend.  
  
"Ch! So did I! But...DAMN THAT WOMAN!!!" Gojyo sat on the bed, smoking his cigarette.  
  
"Ara??? Ha! Ha! Ha! This is the first time I heard that type of remark from you, Gojyo. Usually, you'll keep on blabbering about how beautiful women are..."  
  
"Ch! Of course women are beautiful, not to mention sexy...and...hey wait a minute! Who's blabbering???"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sumimasen..." Hakkai sat beside him.  
  
"Ch! Takke..." he smoked his cigarette again.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Eh?" Gojyo looked at his friend.  
  
Hakkai's smile was gentle, yet, concern as well.  
  
"Ch! I don't know what to do with you..." Gojyo smirked, placing the cigarette in the ashtray.  
  
"Earlier on, I was having a hell of a time...enjoying myself..."  
  
"Gambling, ne?"  
  
"Aah..."  
  
Gojyo was gambling to his heart content, and was winning big. Suddenly, a woman, around 20 years old, approached him. She had brown – almond slanted eyes. Her hairstyle is short, like a guy's and is dark brown. She had a confident looking smile on her face. Her way of dressing was quite attractive as well. She wore an orange sleeveless shirt, with black jeans, revealing her body structure. She tied a grayish-black jacket on her waist and wore dark brown boots.  
  
"Do you mind if I play a game with you?" she asked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of losing to a woman?" she raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Ch! Fine. You're on!"  
  
"Let's have a game of poker, is that okay?" she sat down.  
  
"Heh...anything's fine by me..." Gojyo smirked.  
  
That was when everything started to get wrong...his luck twisted. Everyone gathered around to watch them gamble. They were quite amused to see a woman gambling, and winning...  
  
D-Damn! I'm losing to a woman!!! This can't be happening! The only person whom can win strikes like these is Hakkai!!! Damn it!!! This sucks!!!  
  
Not long after that, Gojyo forced himself to give up. She almost drained up all the money he had! Satisfied, she agreed to it. He headed out of the door, bearing with the embarrassment and annoyance he felt.  
  
"Demo, you are one tough opponent...I hope we can play again in the future..." She grinned.  
  
He felt his face getting red.  
  
"You was just lucky, ojyosan...that's what it was...just luck...I ran out of 'lady-luck' tonight, that's all...you haven't seen my real skills yet..." he forced himself to say.  
  
"Hontou? Demo, don't tell me your 'lady-luck' sided with me tonight! Ha! Ha! How can it, right? Cause I'm a woman too!!!" she laughed.  
  
He tried to act cool till he was out of that building. Inside, he felt so furious, angry. Damn it! She even mocked me in front of those people!!! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I'll get her somehow!!!  
  
"DAMN THAT BITCH!!!" Gojyo exclaimed and whammed the table beside him, causing the ashtray to topple over.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed. So that's what it's all about... 'Women- trouble...'  
  
"Grr! Even thinking about it makes me mad!"  
  
"Well...what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet...but I'll think of something..."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Iya...what I mean is, right now? Would you like to rest first?" Hakkai giggled.  
  
"NANI??? You're asking me whether I want to rest after all that happened..." Gojyo stood up.  
  
"Ah...um...iya...that's not what I meant..." Hakkai answered, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Ch! How could I sleep now??? Fine!!! I'm going out to relax myself!" Gojyo stormed out of the door, leaving Hakkai watching him go.  
  
Sometimes, you are too childish, Gojyo... Hakkai sighed and shut the door.  
  
Gojyo walked out of town, into the forest. He was still angry, though not angry as he was before. Talking to Hakkai did some good after all... That Hakkai! "Sleep???" How can he think of "sleeping" at a time like this! That was my pride I was talking about!!!  
  
As he was muttering angrily at himself, he heard some people talking. He paused and tried to listen to the conversation. Hmm...are they people living around here? ...Let's see...there are two, ...no, more than two are talking... what's going on???  
  
He cautiously followed the faint voices. Not long after, he saw a small hut, there were people outside of it. Mostly children... They surrounded a taller figure, an adult. Wait a minute...that guy looks familiar... He looked harder on the person, and realized who it was... What the-...!!! Isn't that the BITCH that made me lose 'BIG TIME'???  
  
True enough, it was the woman who gambled against Gojyo before. She didn't realize he was there. The children greeted her happily. She was happy to see them too.  
  
Ch! Don't tell me those are her kids! It can't be!!!  
  
"How are all of you doing?" she asked them.  
  
"We are fine, onechan!" They answered cheerfully.  
  
"That's good to hear. And since all of you have been good today, I'll give all of you a treat!" She winked.  
  
The children squealed with laughter. She took out a paper bag filled with cakes and sweets. The children were excited to see them. She handed it to the oldest and he gave each of them fairly. They were very well behaved children. Then, a woman in her thirties stepped out of the hut. She smiled to herself watching the children enjoying their treats.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked the woman.  
  
"I'm feeling much better, thank you. I think I'll be able to start work tomorrow... arigato gozaimasu...for everything..."  
  
"Iya, don't worry about it! Besides, I owe you one..." she smiled.  
  
...What is going on here? Gojyo asked himself. He kept watching them having fun.  
  
"Okay! Make sure you guys brush your teeth before going to sleep! And you better do it now! It's getting late!" She ordered.  
  
"Hai, onechan!!!" They obeyed and went indoors.  
  
"Takke...why are they still awake anyway??? They should be asleep by now..." she sighed.  
  
"Sumimasen...demo, I can't get them to do that till you came...they are really so fond of you..." the thirty looking woman smiled in return.  
  
"Ch! Is that so? Heh! That's something I don't hear everyday..." she smirked.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! I think you deserve the compliment..."  
  
"Hmm...whatever...okay then...I have to go...Oh! Before I forget..." She took out a pouch and handed it to the woman. "This is for you."  
  
"Eh? Kore wa...?" she opened the pouch.  
  
She was surprised when she saw the contents in it.  
  
"This...this is...you...I-I can't except this! This is too much! You've done a lot for us already!" She handed back the pouch.  
  
"I'm not taking it back. If you don't want to use it on yourself, use it for the children..." she pushed the pouch back into the woman's hands.  
  
"D-demo..."  
  
"You guys have given me something much more valuable than money; friendship..." she smiled.  
  
"...Hai...arigato gozaimasu..." the woman felt touched.  
  
"Okay...I have to go now...jya ne."  
  
"Jya ne...itirashai..."  
  
"Aah. You too..." she waved goodbye as she walked away.  
  
Gojyo didn't leave his hiding place. He watched her vanish back into the forest. Ch! So that's it? She came to pay this family a visit? He remembered her giving the children the paper bag. Those treats...did she get them with the money she won? Perhaps...even the 'contents' in that pouch...  
  
He didn't leave his hiding place for some time. He was deep in thought. His anger faded a long time ago. His revenge as well. After awhile, he got up and decided to stroll a bit deeper into the forest before heading back.  
  
As he got deeper, a lake came into his view. It looked beautiful. He slowly approached it. Suddenly, he heard something not far from where he was. Someone is in trouble. He followed the sound. He got closer and closer to the lake. He saw a person was being attacked by youkais.  
  
"Teme!!! BACK OFF!!!" the person warned.  
  
"Hah! Or what? You can't hurt us!" a youkai mocked.  
  
"Heh! You asked for it!!!"  
  
Wait a minute! Isn't that her??? Gojyo paused. It was the same woman he kept bumping into. Her hands were suddenly on fire. That shocked the youkais and Gojyo. She smirked and strikes the first youkai in front of her, setting him aflame. The youkai screamed in pain and jumped into the lake.  
  
"Well? How about it?" she raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"Kuso..." He finally stood up in the water.  
  
He was badly burned, but he still didn't want to let her go.  
  
"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE??? GET HER!!!" He ordered.  
  
The others snapped out of their 'little trances' and began to attack her from every angle. Kuso... She was ready to fight back. Suddenly, two of the youkais got cut into half, and turned to dust.  
  
"N-nani???" the first youkai exclaimed.  
  
Then, she saw the weapon that killed the two; a chained crescent, being pull back towards its owner.  
  
"Takke...you guys really have no manners towards women...you'll never get women to like you that way..." Gojyo smirked as the crescent clicked back onto the staff.  
  
"O-omae..." she looked at him in surprise.  
  
"We meet again, ojyosan..." He said, in his most charming tone.  
  
"...You're that guy that lost to me before...right?" she recalled.  
  
"Oi...you don't have to put it that way..." He felt embarrassed.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Just taking the night air..."  
  
Seeing the two very relaxed, made the youkai annoyed. Teme...it's as if we didn't exist!!!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TWO LOOK DOWN ON US!!? WE'LL TEACH YOU BOTH A LESSON!!! ATTACK!!!"  
  
"Ch! What nonsense..." she grunted.  
  
"This won't take long..." Gojyo smirked.  
  
He killed eight of them, including the one in the lake, and she killed six. As she killed the last one, she accidentally lost her balance and fell into the lake. SH-SHIMATA!!! She splashed into the water. She spluttered and gasped for air, but it wasn't long until she sank again.  
  
Oi...don't tell me... Gojyo watched her bobbing in the water. Takke! She can't swim??? He dived into the lake.  
  
She lost her breath. She was sinking fast. Everything around her was getting blur. Suddenly, she felt someone grasped her gently and brought her to shore. The minute she reached the shore, she gasped for air. He got out of the water and took off his jacket squeezed water out of it. Man! How many times a day does I need to do my laundry???  
  
The moonlight brightened their surroundings a bit. He patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oi, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly, he was taken aback with what he saw. N-Nani??? H-her hair... Her hair was no longer dark brown, so were her eyes. They were red, just like his. The water seemed to wash away the color of her hair and eyes.  
  
She slowly turned to face his astonished face. She was still out of breath, but gave a smile.  
  
"Oh...looks like you know now..."  
  
"...Aah. Demo...why do you have to hide them?" he snapped back to reality.  
  
"...Because...I was afraid..."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Yeah...afraid...of being rejected..."  
  
'Rejected', huh? Gojyo flashed back of his own memories; his step- mother, his older brother...how she died, how his brother cried...everything...  
  
"Demo...when I saw you today...walking confidently, not hiding your hair and eyes...somehow, I felt as if I had to talk to you...that was why I asked for a game with you..." she explained.  
  
'Walking confidently', is it? Ch! I guess so...  
  
"After I met you...I realized that I shouldn't run away from myself...I have to except who I am..."  
  
Both were silent. Suddenly, he felt sorry for her. He knew how she felt. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Ch! There's one part you got me wrong..."  
  
She looked puzzled. What does he mean? He smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"I don't feel confident walking in public, revealing my hair and eyes...I walk like that because I don't have a choice..."  
  
"...Sooka?"  
  
"Aah. Do you understand now?"  
  
"...Yeah, I suppose..."  
  
"Hmm...since that's over..." he took out his cigarette and lit it. "May I know your name, ojyosan?"  
  
"...Hikaze..."  
  
"Hikaze? Hmm...that's an interesting name..." he smirked.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Me? My name's Gojyo. Sha Gojyo."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Gojyo."  
  
"Likewise, Hikaze-san."  
  
Senko-san: Hmm...so, what do you think? Forgive me if it was a bit lame, because I was just writing away to my heart's content...  
  
Riyo-san: I told you not to get over-excited...  
  
Senko-san: Shut up! I'm different when I'm writing, okay??? I can't help it!!!  
  
Riyo-san: Suit yourself...  
  
Senko-san: Here's the glossary!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Iie - No, Daijobu daiyo - Don't worry about it, Gumbawa – Good evening, Minna san – everyone, Sooka? – Is that so?, Nandesuka? – What is it?, Ikuzou – Let's go, Itirashai – Take care, Kuso – Damn it, Omae – You 


	6. Memories

Senko-san: Huh! Finally! I've just returned from a three days camp! I'm sooo worn out...demo, I MUST write this next chapter first! I've got new ideas in my head and I don't want it to go to waste...^_^  
  
Riyo-san: Just write the damn thing! I wanna get some shuteye! -_-#  
  
Senko-san: Wakatta ne...  
  
The stars were glittering happily, accompanying the moon. Everything was calm, peaceful. Hakkai let his thoughts drift away into the night sky. He couldn't sleep. Slowly, he looked down below his room towards the garden. He noticed there was someone there. Is that...Gojyo? He looked harder. ...Iya...the figure is smaller... Ah! Isn't that...?  
  
He decided to take a look. He went downstairs, towards the garden. The person was still there. He slowly approached her. Seeing the person up close, he knew who she was. So, I was correct. It's...  
  
"Keiko-san?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Hakkai...-san?"  
  
"Gome ne, did I scare you?"  
  
"Iya...daijobu..."  
  
"Err...what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing much...just taking a stroll..."  
  
"Can't sleep, eh?"  
  
"Em...you too?"  
  
Hakkai just smiled in reply. Both were silent for a while. Then, the cold, night breeze came.  
  
"Annou...why don't we go inside and have some tea?" Hakkai suggested.  
  
"Ah? Em...hai! That's a good idea!" she smiled. She headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Annou...I'll go and boil some water first...do you mind waiting for awhile?" she asked.  
  
"Iie. Daijobu desu..." He replied.  
  
"It won't be long..."  
  
"Hai...arigato gozaimasu..."  
  
She entered the kitchen and started to boil a kettle of water. Hakkai sat at the table and waited.  
  
After a few minutes, the tea was ready. She was about to bring it out when suddenly, she felt uneasy. She looked behind her and saw a youkai grinning slyly at her. Seeing him, caused her to drop the tray and sent it crashing to the floor.  
  
The sound of crashing essentials startled Hakkai. He ran towards the kitchen immediately.  
  
"Keiko!!! Daijobu desu ka???" Hakkai saw her, backing to the wall.  
  
The youkai got closer towards her. Then, he turned to look at Hakkai.  
  
"H-Hakkai...-san..." she saw him, fear in her eyes.  
  
"You...DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" Hakkai warned.  
  
"Heh...yeah, right! Threats like that will never work on me..." the youkai laughed.  
  
More of them appeared, grinning slyly at both of them. Shimata... Hakkai went in front of her, trying to protect her. This time...no matter what happens... His past flashed back into his mind. I'm going to protect her!!!  
  
He released a powerful 'ki' energy, destroying half of the youkais around. Shimata...they keep on coming...if this goes on...  
  
"HAKKAI-SAN!!! LOOK OUT!!! BEHIND YOU!!!"  
  
He turned and saw a youkai about to pounce on him, ready to stab him. He wasn't ready to counter it. S-Shimata!!!  
  
"IYA!!! YAMETE!!!" She screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the youkai froze. Both Hakkai and the youkai looked confused. Slowly, the youkai looked at his hand. It was bleeding.  
  
"N-nani???" he questioned.  
  
Suddenly, he felt his whole body was in pain. Hakkai was shocked with what he saw. The youkai was bleeding! As he looked closer, the youkai was going to fall in pieces! It was as if he was cut by something thin, and sharp. The youkai screamed in pain one last time before he turned to dust.  
  
"H-Hakkai...-san? Daijobu daiyo?" a voice quivered.  
  
Hakkai looked at her in astonishment. Then, he saw something at her fingers. It looked like rings, but when looked closer, it looked more like weapons.  
  
"Keiko...you did that?"  
  
"H-hai...I can control these threads...that's why..." she answered nervously.  
  
"Keiko-san..."  
  
"I-I...didn't want you to get hurt...you are so nice to me...dakara ne..."  
  
Hakkai smiled. He felt happier after listening to her words. Perhaps...both of us...are given another chance to redeem ourselves...  
  
"Daijobu. Arigato gozaimasu..." Hakkai patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"...Hai...Hakkai...-san..." Keiko slowly smiled back at him.  
  
Hakkai saw it. Her smile, it was the smile that he had missed for a long time. I thought...I would never see a smile like that again... Without him realizing it, he slowly grasped her, and held her tight. She was stunned, but she remembered earlier that day, his reactions showed her that she reminded him of someone he really loved. Therefore, she didn't fight back. Besides...I understand the way he feels...I've lost some precious people in my life as well... She closed her eyes to hold back her tears.  
  
"HAKKAI!!!"  
  
A voice startled both of them. Hakkai let her go immediately and both of them looked at the person running towards them.  
  
"G-Goku?"  
  
"Hakkai!!! Keiko-san!!! What happened??? Whoa! What happened to the kitchen???" the youth asked in amazement. Sanzo and Rio came after him. Both not in a good mood.  
  
"Ah? Ha! Ha! Actually...we were attacked by youkais..." Hakkai explained.  
  
Rio noticed that Hakkai and Keiko were blushing slightly. Perhaps, even Sanzo noticed it as well.  
  
"AH??? YOUKAIS???" Goku exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Daijobu, Goku. We're both fine..." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Eh??? Nani???" Goku asked, puzzled.  
  
"Eh?" Hakkai looked confused.  
  
"Ch! I thought I could have some fun! But it looks like you guys finished it before I even got here!!!" Goku grumbled.  
  
"...Oh! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sumimasen!!!" Hakkai laughed at his own silliness. Of course Goku's not worried about us! He knew we could handle those youkais...  
  
"So, I guess we're not needed anymore, are we?" Rio asked.  
  
"Eh? Aah..." Hakkai slowly answered.  
  
"Ch! Takke! You guys woke me up for nothing! Don't do that again!" Sanzo turned around, heading towards his room.  
  
"AH!!! MATTE, SANZO!!!" Goku chased him.  
  
Rio headed towards her room as well.  
  
"Oi, Keiko..."  
  
"Ah! Hai?"  
  
"...Iya, betsuni...I guess I'll leave the two of you alone...jya ne..." Rio continued on towards her room.  
  
Both Hakkai and Keiko watched them vanished into their rooms. Slowly, Hakkai looked at her. She paused for a moment, then, smiled.  
  
"...Nani? Hakkai-san?"  
  
"Ah...etto...why don't we clean this place a bit first, ne?"  
  
"...Hai..." The bonfire flickered and glowed, as it helped to keep the two soaked people warm. A purple and a grayish-black jacket were placed not far from it, to dry them up. There were two pairs of boots beside them as well.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked, throwing more sticks into the fire.  
  
"Aah..." He lit a cigarette.  
  
He kept his lighter and looked at her.  
  
"...So, you live in this village?"  
  
"Hmm...yeah, you could say that..."  
  
"You don't sound so sure about your own answer..."  
  
She smirked and hugged herself even tighter.  
  
"...I suppose so..." she answered.  
  
He looked at her even harder.  
  
"Bad memories, eh?" he asked, puffing out smoke from his cigar.  
  
"...Yeah..." She shut her eyes slowly.  
  
She let her memories flow back into her. Most of them are bitter and painful...  
  
"I lived with my father, a youkai..." she began.  
  
He was quiet, ready to listen.  
  
Her mother died when she was very young. So, she didn't remember much of her. She and her father lived a happy, simple life in a village further away from the one they are in now. The villagers were kind to them, knowing that her father was a youkai...  
  
But years later, youkais everywhere turned insane, killing almost everyone in the village. Of course, being a half-breed, she was the only youkai that didn't become insane. She tried to stop her father, who also turned insane, but failed.  
  
The villagers began to fear her. They wanted to get rid of her, fearing that she too, will become like the others. They chased after her, with sticks, rakes, hoes, and other weapons in their hands, bashing her up as she ran for her life. The children threw stones at her. She could have used her powers to protect herself, but she was afraid she couldn't control it... She realized she was heading towards a cliff, but she couldn't turn back. She froze, looking down at the ferocious, chopping river down below. She didn't know what to do. Even if she knew how to swim, she wasn't sure whether she could survive the impact when she crashed the water. Her body began to ache, her wounds continued to drip to the ground. She saw the villagers approaching closer. Finally, she took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and jumped.  
  
She crashed into the water, feeling the impact up to her bones, her wounds began to make her feel worse and her head was dizzy. She couldn't keep her head above the water. It was getting harder for her to breath. Her lungs began to fill with water. She was going to drown...  
  
"I thought I was a goner, demo, a woman found me while she was washing her children's clothes by the riverside...She took me in... and gave me a home... I got to know all of her children...we were like a family. Soon, I was able to move about, and those kids were longing to take me to the village with them..." she glanced at him.  
  
He was still listening. He could understand how she felt. Ch! We are very similar...  
  
"...Well, fearing that I might put those kids in danger, I colored my hair and wore contact lenses. The lady helped me to buy them..."  
  
"...Okay, I think I know the story from there..." Gojyo threw away his burnt cigarette bud.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...maybe I'll bring you to meet them some other time..." She smiled.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so."  
  
"Eh? Why not?"  
  
"I 'met' them just now...when you pay them a little visit..."  
  
"Oh, I see...hey, wait a minute! Were you spying on me?"  
  
"Ch! You wish! It was a coincidence! I was 'taking the night air', remember???" Gojyo answered coolly.  
  
"Ch! Whatever!"  
  
He grinned, listening to her reply. He slowly looked around him. Then, something caught his eyes; a red flower bed...  
  
"Ch!" He looked away. "Nani?" she looked at him.  
  
"Iya, betsuni..." He sighed.  
  
She saw what he was looking at. She grinned to herself and slapped him playfully at the back.  
  
"Takke! You don't like red flowers, eh?"  
  
"Ittei...ch! Teme... So what if I don't?" he grumbled, annoyed.  
  
"I like them..." she smiled, staring at the flowers.  
  
He paused. He liked the way she smiled as she looked at the flowerbed. He slowly smirked again.  
  
"Ch! They're nothing but trouble to me..."  
  
"Really? I didn't know they are 'cursed'..."  
  
"They are 'cursed'...sadly, only to me and my life..."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's too bad! Red lilies...they are my favorites..."  
  
"Not mine..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever...you'll learn to like it..."  
  
Ch! Somehow she sounds like someone I know...  
  
"Aah..."  
  
They chatted for a few more hours, till they both fell asleep as the bonfire kept them warm through the night...  
  
In the morning, the six was downstairs, having breakfast. Sanzo was getting annoyed by the minute. They have been waiting for Gojyo for since dawn.  
  
Finally, he appeared, greeting them casually. It caused Sanzo to get more annoyed, Rio felt like punching him right on the face, Goku yelled at him as he stole his last bun. Hakkai and Keiko just sighed and smiled watching them. After everyone settled down, Hakkai introduced him to Keiko.  
  
"Where were you, anyway?" Rio asked.  
  
"Eh? What's the matter? You missed me?"  
  
"I'll kill you if you say that again..."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I was just strolling around town..."  
  
"Ch! Whatever..." she muttered.  
  
"Ikuzou..." Sanzo got up.  
  
"Eh? But I haven't drank beer yet..." Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"And I haven't had enough to eat!!!" Goku whined.  
  
Sanzo shot a bullet between the two. They got the message. Hakkai dragged them out.  
  
"Oi! Hakkai! Hanase! I can walk you know!" Gojyo tried to get free.  
  
"Aaaaah! HARAHETTA!!!!!!!!" Goku grumbled.  
  
"Now, now you two...you don't want to make Sanzo even angrier, do you?" Hakkai kept them in his grasps, dragging them out.  
  
As the five prepared to leave, Keiko slowly approached them.  
  
"Hakkai-san?"  
  
"Hai?" Hakkai smiled warmly.  
  
"Annou...please take care, ne?" she said with great difficulty.  
  
Hakkai wanted to answer, but couldn't. He felt so...heavy...and he knew why.  
  
"Aah. You too." He finally said.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo...can't she come too?" Goku asked.  
  
"Bakasaru! Is your stomach really the only thing you think about???" Gojyo teased.  
  
"TEME!!! DON'T CALL ME 'SARU'!!! BESIDES, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT ANYWAY???" Goku yelled back.  
  
"Oi, Hakuryu can only carry up to FIVE people, did you realize that???" Gojyo patted Goku's head playfully.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU ERO KAPPA!!!" Goku slapped his hand away. Hakkai and Keiko can't help but smile at them. Hakuryu turned into a jeep and they got onboard. Then, a person approached them.  
  
"Oi, so you are going already?"  
  
All of them looked at the person. Gojyo was surprised when he saw her.  
  
"Hikaze???"  
  
"Yo, Gojyo!" She winked.  
  
"Who's this, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Ah! Everyone, this is Hikaze, Hikaze, this is Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Rio and Keiko..." Gojyo introduced them.  
  
"Hai...hajime mashite, minna san!!!" She smiled.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Hakkai smiled.  
  
He looked at Gojyo.  
  
"Annou...is this the woman you were talking about last night?" Hakkai whispered, teasingly.  
  
"Ch! Yeah...and I guess I owe you one..." He got his message.  
  
"Better not keep her waiting..." Hakkai told him.  
  
"Ch! So...take care of yourself, okay? Perhaps we'll meet again in the future..." He winked back at her.  
  
"Actually..." she began.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I would like to go with you guys..." she smirked.  
  
Everyone looked at her with amazement.  
  
"Nandato?" Gojyo asked in disbelief.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of losing to a woman???" she teased.  
  
"Oi! I've heard that line once, okay? That's enough for me!"  
  
Everyone except Sanzo, grinned watching the two.  
  
"Sorry, but I guess you can't..." Gojyo continued.  
  
"...and why's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"...Simply put, there's no room left..."  
  
"Oh..." She sounded a bit disappointed. "That's just how my luck is, isn't it?"  
  
Suddenly, some children ran towards her and hugged her.  
  
"Onechan! Please take care!" the youngest said.  
  
"We will miss you, onechan!" the other said.  
  
"I promise I'll take care of the family, onechan! So you don't have to worry!" The oldest told her.  
  
"Omae..." She smiled and hugged all of them. "Demo ne, I don't think I'll-..."  
  
"Hikaze?" a woman approached her.  
  
She looked at the woman. She smiled a motherly smile at her. Her smile always brings comfort to her.  
  
"Mei-chan..."  
  
"Hikaze, I think you should go where you think you belong..."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"You always wanted an adventure, didn't you? Daijobu ne. We'll be fine..."  
  
"Gome nasai, demo...I think we've made ourselves clear." Sanzo suddenly voiced out. "Our jeep can only carry up to five people..."  
  
"But, if she had her own vehicle, is it alright for her to come along?" Mei asked.  
  
"Ch! Suit yourself..." he answered.  
  
"Very well..." Mei smiled.  
  
Mei looked back at the forest.  
  
"Riko!!!" she called.  
  
Slowly, a figure came into view. It approached them faster and faster, and flew around Mei a couple of times before settling on her shoulder.  
  
All of them looked at it in amazement.  
  
"Is that...?" Hakkai still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hai, this is Riko. Like your jeep, he could transform into one as well." She stroked it.  
  
Riko looked exactly like Hakuryu, only he is gray in color. Hakuryu seemed to want to know him better, but Hakkai told her to stay in jeep form.  
  
"You can play with him later, okay?" He patted him.  
  
"I'd like you to take care of Riko for me, Hikaze."  
  
"Mei...-chan..."  
  
"Riko loves adventures as much as you do, Hikaze. That's why you've never seen her around..." Mei stroked Riko's neck.  
  
Hikaze still hesitated.  
  
"Take him, Hikaze. I know he will be a great help..." Mei handed Riko to her.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu...Mei-chan..." she finally took Riko from her hands.  
  
Riko seem to understand them. He flew around Mei twice, as if to thank her as well, and then sat on Hikaze's shoulder.  
  
"Em. Wakatta ne...I promise I'll come back to see all of you soon..." She promised.  
  
Once again, the children ran towards her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Now you guys be good kids, stay out of trouble and help you mother in any way you can, okay?"  
  
"Hai, onechan!!! Itirashai!!!"  
  
She then hugged Mei tightly, trying not to cry. Mei hugged in return.  
  
"Please take care of yourself..."  
  
"Hai...you too, Hikaze..."  
  
"Alright then, Riko! Do your stuff!!!" Hikaze ordered.  
  
Riko immediately turned into a brown jeep and Hikaze hopped in.  
  
"Well, no objections, right boys?" she asked.  
  
All of them agreed. She turned and glanced at Keiko, who was still standing beside Hakuryu.  
  
"How about you, Keiko? Where are you heading?" Hikaze asked.  
  
"Ah? Um...actually...I'm in search for my sister..." Keiko answered.  
  
"Oh? In that case, let's follow these guys to the west first, then, we go look for her, is that okay?" Hikaze grinned.  
  
"W-well, if it's alright with you..."  
  
Keiko glanced at Hakkai. He was looking at her all the time! She knew he was waiting for her answer. She also felt the urge to go with them...  
  
"Just get on, okay?" Hikaze laughed.  
  
"Hai!" She finally made her choice and got on.  
  
"Heh! Welcome aboard the 'journey to the west'!" Gojyo grinned at them.  
  
"Ch! Baka..." Sanzo grumbled.  
  
Now, there were two jeeps heading towards the west, side by side. Mei and her children waved goodbye as they left the village. They knew that someday, they would meet again...  
  
Senko-san: Yay!!! It's done!!! ^_^  
  
Riyo-san: You mean THIS chapter, right?  
  
Senko-san: Of course! What did you think I mean? Hey...wait a minute! You always critized my fanfic, don't tell me-  
  
Riyo-san: SHUT UP! WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT IT?  
  
Senko-san: Aw, c'mon! Admit it!  
  
Riyo-san: Leave me alone! -_-#  
  
Senko-san: Okay! ^_^  
  
Riyo-san: ...........................Senko-san?  
  
*No reply*  
  
Riyo-san: .........Sen-?  
  
Senko-san: Zzzzzzzzzzz.........  
  
Riyo-san: -_-# You forgot about the glossary...Ch! Fine! I'll do it...JUST this once! And I thought I was the one who wanted to sleep...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yamette! – Stop it!, Daijobu daiyo? – Are you alright?, Dakara ne... - so/ therefore..., Matte – Wait, Itirashai – Take care 


	7. Goku meets a new friend

Senko-san: Gome ne! I have been quite busy lately, so I don't have much time to write the next chapter...  
  
Riyo-san: Ch! Everyone's busy lately...  
  
Senko-san: *sigh* Yeah...I guess you're right...anyway!!! Finally I managed to complete this new chapter!!! I hope you guys'll enjoy yourselves! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As they headed on, Rio decided to sit with the girls. She had had it with the two 'cat and mouse'. She sat beside Hikaze, and Keiko at the back seat.  
  
Few more weeks passed. The boys were still the same; the same old routines... Sometimes, Hikaze would tease them. Keiko would always smile, tolerating with all of them. Rio just couldn't be bothered at times, but there are times when they irritated her and then she will yell at them to shut up.  
  
"Ah! Mittei! Mittei! There's a town ahead!" Goku pointed ahead.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Hakkai smiled as he drove on.  
  
"Oi, can't you sit down??? It's as if you never been to a town before, you bakasaru!" Gojyo asked, irritated.  
  
"Saru tei yunna!!! Kono goki puri kappa!!!" Goku yelled back.  
  
"Nandato? Temei!!!" Gojyo yelled back.  
  
"Baka! Baka ero kappa!!!" Goku teased.  
  
"Nani??? Omae bakasaru!!!"  
  
"URUSEI!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY???" Sanzo pointed his 'Shoureiju' at them.  
  
"Huh...same old, same old..." Hikaze muttered, driving on.  
  
"They'll never change, will they?" Keiko sighed, smiling.  
  
"Ch! Not in a million years..." Rio simply replied.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Soo ne..." Keiko giggled.  
  
"I can't believe that you could tolerate with these guys..." Hikaze said to Rio.  
  
Rio looked back at her, and replied.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
Hikaze thought about her question, and realized it was a stupid one.  
  
"Ch! I guess you're right... that's a dumb question."  
  
The village was a lively one. People were walking around, selling, buying, the children playing with each other...etc... Goku got very excited and started stopping from a stall to the other. Gojyo was keeping an eye out for pretty women around, and most of them caught his attention. Sanzo whacked them on the head with his 'harisen' and told him to behave. But it wasn't long till they started to wander off again...  
  
"We should look for an inn first..." Hakkai suggested.  
  
"Ah???? Then we can go and get something to eat???" Goku whined.  
  
"Well, at least we will have a place for the night, Goku. What if it rained? If we don't get rooms or at least a place now, we'll have to camp under the rain. You won't like that, do you?" Hakkai explained patiently.  
  
"No...Alright! Let's look for an inn now! The faster we get the rooms, the faster we eat!!! C'mon!!! Hayaku! Hayaku!!!" Goku ran ahead.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed his usual phrase.  
  
Just as they approached an inn, they noticed a commotion happening right in front of them.  
  
"Eh? What's going on?" Goku stopped.  
  
All of them stopped, with the same question in their heads.  
  
"Annou, gome ne, can you tell us what's going on?" Hakkai asked a passer- by.  
  
"Oh! They're having an auction right now." He explained.  
  
"Auction? What type of auction?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Slaves." The man simply replied and walked off.  
  
All of them exchanged glances. All of them remained were quite for a few seconds.  
  
"Slaves...this town is still doing it?" Keiko muttered softly.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so..." Hikaze replied.  
  
"How cruel..." Keiko's voice sank. I hate slavery...I always have, and will...  
  
Hakkai patted her gently on the shoulder and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Eh??? Nani??? What are you guys talking about??? Teme!!!" Goku grumbled.  
  
"Goku, do you know what a slave is?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Em? Slave??? Is that some kind of food???" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as Hakkai continued on.  
  
"No, Goku. A slave is a person who is owned by another person and is forced to work without payment..."  
  
"Hmm? A person who is owned by another?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"I still don't understand! Why are they not paid???"  
  
"YOU BAKASARU!!! YOU ASK TOO MUCH!!!" Gojyo whacked his head.  
  
"ITTEIIII!!!!! YOU PERVERTED ERO KAPPA!!! CH! FINE! I'LL GO AND FIND OUT!!!" Goku ran off towards the auction before anyone could get him back.  
  
The others ended up by chasing him as he disappeared into the crowd. He slowly squeezed his way through towards the clearing. Just as he was doing so, he tripped and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Itteii..." He muttered and rubbed his sore face.  
  
He realized that he was closing in towards the clearing and slowly crawled his way forward. Finally, he could see clearly what was going on in front of him. He could hear people shouting out prices, and saw a big fat man replying them with a girl beside him.  
  
Is that...a slave??? Goku asked himself. Her arms and legs were chained. Her clothes were ragged and torn. Goku picked himself up to get a better view of her. She had pale skin and pale yellow hair, reaching up to her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, she slowly tilted her head, revealing her lime green eyes, and was looking straight at him! He froze as their eyes met, but soon he realized even though her eyes were looking at him, but they were empty. There was no sign of life in them. No spirit at all.  
  
As he gazed at them longer, a hard tug tugged him back into the crowd. The person roughly let go of him at the other side, sending him crashing to the ground again.  
  
"Teme!!! You are such a nuisance!!! I should have just dragged you out on the dirt!!!" Gojyo remarked.  
  
Strangely, Goku stood up quietly.  
  
"Goku? Daijobu desuka?" Keiko asked gently.  
  
Rio watched him for a few them for a few seconds, and then glanced at crowd, still bidding to their heart and money's content.  
  
Slowly, Goku approached Sanzo.  
  
"Nani?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Sanzo...can you help her?" Goku looked straight at the monk's hard, cold face.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Please Sanzo! You're the only one who can save her!"  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because you hold the credit card..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yadda." Sanzo replied.  
  
"AAAAH??? WHY NOT???"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!"  
  
They kept on quarelling until they heard the crowd grumbled and muttered. Just as the crowd was about to brake up, Gojyo pulled one of them and asked.  
  
"Oi, what's up?"  
  
"Eh? The auction's over! That girl was sold!" the guy walked off. "SOLD??? NO WAY!!! SHE CAN'T BE SOLD YET!!!" Goku whined.  
  
"But still...to whom?" Hikaze looked at the people around them. Not one of them had a slave-girl with them...  
  
"We have to look for her!!!" Goku told them.  
  
"Eh??? Why are you so worried, Goku? Ooh...don't tell me! You like her?" Gojyo teased.  
  
"NO!!! T-THAT'S NOT IT!!! WHY'D I WANNA BE A PERVERT LIKE YOU???" Goku blushed slightly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU BAKASARU???"  
  
"Now, now, guys? This isn't the right time to argue..." Hakkai tried to stop them.  
  
"Minna san..." a voice caught their attention.  
  
Rio approached them, with someone behind her.  
  
"I would like you to meet Yumei..." she introduced the person briefly as the person took a slow step forward.  
  
Everyone paused and looked at her. Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"That's her!!! That's the girl!!!" Goku pointed at Yumei.  
  
"Rio...how did you manage to-..." Keiko began.  
  
"Bought her. Any other questions?"  
  
"Yeah! Like how did you get enough loot to buy her?" Gojyo asked, teasingly.  
  
"Ever heard of 'saving', Gojyo?" She simply replied.  
  
"Ch! I wouldn't spend my money like that if I were you." Sanzo muttered.  
  
"It's my money, anyway...not yours..." she looked at him.  
  
He stared back hard at her. Is she challenging me???  
  
"Still...let's head for an inn first, okay, minna san?" Hakkai tried to calm them down.  
  
"Yeah...let's go! I need a bath!" Hikaze pulled Keiko towards the inn. "Yay! Let's! Then I can get myself something to eat!!!" Goku ran after them.  
  
The others trailed behind, taking their own time. Rio looked at Yumei.  
  
"Ikuzou..."  
  
"...Hai..." she obeyed.  
  
Senko-san: Huh... that's it for now! What do you think??? Please review, ne?  
  
Riyo-san: ...Oi...aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Senko-san: Em? AAAAAAHHHH!!!! SHIMATA!!!!! THE GLOSSARY!!! Thanks, Riyo- san!!!  
  
Riyo-san: Ch!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mittei – Look, Saru tei yunna! – Don't call me 'monkey'!, Kono goki puri kappa! – You perverted water monster!, Hayaku! – Hurry! 


	8. Dear Iori

Senko-san: Konichiwa, minna san! I made this chapter especially for  
Mother's Day. I hope you guys'll like it!   
  
Chapter 8  
  
The day was sunny, the village was lively, everyone seem to have something to do...including the ikkous...  
  
Hakkai brought Goku and Yumei to buy supplies for their journey. It has been a week from the day Rio released her from the grasps of slavery, and Goku have had always been by her side, trying to cheer her up. 'You shouldn't be sad, try to enjoy life! You are no longer a slave! You're free!' Goku once told her. Slowly, she learnt to smile, and even laugh again...  
  
Gojyo and Hikaze headed for a bar to have a drink or two. Keiko was out too. She wanted to cook something special for their dinner that night, so she went to do some shopping of her own. Sanzo was reading his newspaper in his room, while drinking his tea. As for Rio, she decided to stroll around town.  
  
As she strolled around, she heard someone crying. It was faint, but she managed to trace from where it came from. She walked down an empty looking alley. Soon, a little boy came into view. He was crying softly on top of some empty pile of crates. She stopped right in front of him and looked blankly down at him.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
The boy was startled and quickly glanced at her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" she repeated her question.  
  
".... B-because...because..." he began, choking his tears.  
  
"Speak up! How can you be a man if you keep acting this way?" she told him.  
  
The boy tried to stop crying. He rubbed away his tears and tried to calm down. She sighed and sat down beside him. She gave him a gentle pat on the back. 'I might as well comfort him first...' she thought.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"...Iori." He slowly replied.  
  
"...Can you tell me what is wrong, Iori?"  
  
At first, he hesitated, but finally, he told her everything. "Okasan...She is very ill...so...my little sister and I went into the woods to get the herbs she needed to get better...but...we got attacked by a youkai...and he kidnapped my little sister...He brought her deeper into the forest...but I couldn't catch up...and lost track of them...I ran back to get help...but no one wanted to help me...and now...I don't know what to do! ...I...I...don't want to lose them! Okasan and Mio are the only family I have!" he started to cry again.  
  
"Stop crying!" Rio told him.  
  
He stopped and looked at her. She let out another sigh and stood up.  
  
"...Oniisan...?" Iori feared she might leave him too, just like the other villagers.  
  
"You are such a nuisance..." she muttered, giving him an annoyed look.  
  
He looked down at his feet. He felt his tears filling his eyes again.  
  
"Show me the way."  
  
With that, he beamed and grabbed her hand, leading the way.  
  
The forest was darker and quieter than usual. There were demonic waves in the air. 'That youkai's around here somewhere...I can feel it...' She cautiously looked around while Iori lead them deeper into the forest. After sometime, they came to a halt.  
  
"...This is where she got kidnapped..." he held her hand tighter.  
  
She looked at him. She knew he was frightened. Terrified to be exact. Suddenly, she felt the demonic aura began to get stronger. 'It's coming...this one's kinda' strong...'  
  
"Iori...I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Eh? What is it?"  
  
"Listen carefully." She knelt and looked straight at him. "Run back to the village as fast as you can. Don't look back. Get my friends and bring them here."  
  
"D-demo..."  
  
"We don't have much time! They're just around town! But..." suddenly, a thought snapped into her mind. "Never mind! Iori! You know where the inn is, don't you? There is a person called Sanzo staying there! Get him, and tell him to call the others! Now go!"  
  
"How about you, oniisan?"  
  
"SHUT UP AND GO!!!" "H-hai...I'll be back, oniisan!" Iori ran off.  
  
She was ready. She slowly stepped forward, gripping tight to her weapon. 'After all this is over...I should tell him that I'm..."  
  
Suddenly, a nasty, sinister laugh could be heard all around her. 'Finally, he appeared...'  
  
"Show yourself, you damn thing!"  
  
"I already did!" a sinister voice answered.  
  
Suddenly, the ground she stood began to change. Everything around her began to change. 'What the-? Is this some kind of illusion???'  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You fool! You've stepped right into my trap!"  
  
"Ch! You f bastard! Quit playing these dumb tricks! It's annoyingly old-fashioned!"  
  
A shadowy figure appeared in front of her. Finally, he showed himself.  
  
"Where's the kid?" she demanded.  
  
"Ooh? So you're here to rescue her? Don't worry. She's still alive. And since you came...you'll be my lunch!" he licked his lips.  
  
"Ch! I'm gonna give you one damn good stomach-ache that you'll never forget!"  
  
Meanwhile, Iori was running as fast as he can towards the inn. He stampeded towards the stunned receptionist.  
  
"P-please! M-may I know which room Sanzo-sama is???" he panted.  
  
"S-Sanzo?" the receptionist repeated, still stunned.  
  
"Please! This is important! I have to see him!"  
  
"Eh? Annou...what's wrong?" A voice behind him spoke.  
  
It was Hakkai, with Goku and Yumei trailing behind him.  
  
"Oniisan! Do you know Sanzo-sama???" Iori asked desperately.  
  
"Sanzo?" Goku asked, surprised.  
  
"You know him, don't you? Ah! Are you that oniisan's friends?"  
  
"Oniisan? Which oniisan?" Hakkai asked, puzzled.  
  
With that, Iori told them the whole story.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne...that doesn't sound good...Goku! You and Yumei go and find Gojyo and the others. I'll go and get Sanzo!" Hakkai told them.  
  
"Em! Wakatta!" Goku and Yumei dashed out of the inn.  
  
"Come with me!" Hakkai told Iori.  
  
They ran towards Sanzo's room. Hakkai didn't bother to knock at the door. His sudden entrance annoyed Sanzo. He was just about to drift off to sleep when Hakkai entered.  
  
"Temme...this better be good, Hakkai..." He looked at Iori. "...and who is this kid?"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Well...that's a long story..."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
About an hour has passed, she was already barely standing. She panted heavily as she scanned around. 'That damn thing's fast...and I hate it when he plays this sickening game of 'hide-and- seek'...' It was hard for her to see anything. The forest was suddenly filled with thick mists. What was worst, the mist blocked the youkai's aura, which made it harder for her to sense from which direction he will be attacking.  
  
Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding badly. 'How late can those guys be!' she thought, still holding her crossbow tightly. 'If only I could shoot that f guy...it'll be much easier...'  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Having fun, are we?" the youkai cackled.  
  
"Yeah...so much fun that it makes me wanna kill you more!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! If you could!"  
  
Suddenly, she senses he was about to lunge at her from the back. She turned and fired. Then, she heard him laugh again. Before she could react, she felt as if her body was pierced by thousands of thorns.  
  
'Damn...it...' She fell to the ground. She felt her body was burning, her eyesight was getting blur.  
  
"How does that feel? That was one of my strongest poisons. Don't even think of moving. Unless, of course, you want to die faster..." She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the pain. She heard his footsteps approaching closer and closer. 'If he comes any closer...' she tightened her grip on her crossbow, ready to fire.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
She heard the youkai wailed in pain. Sanzo pulled back his 'Shoureiju'. 'Ch! The aura's faded again...' The youkai was shot at the shoulder, and he vanished into the mists, again. 'Ch! What a grand entrance! Temme...' But deep in her, she felt relieved.  
  
"Ch! You guys are late!!!" she yelled at them, grinning to herself.  
  
"Oniisan! Omae wa, doko?" Iori called out to her.  
  
"Rio! Daijobu desu ka?" Hakkai called out to her. '...I sense her aura's fading fast...'  
  
"Takke! It's hard to see with all this mist..." Gojyo muttered.  
  
"Rio...-san..." Yumei muttered worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Yumei. She'll be alright." Keiko tried to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, she's tough. She won't die that easy!" Hikaze agreed.  
  
"What now, Sanzo?" Goku asked.  
  
"...We wait..." Sanzo replied.  
  
"Heh! I think it's a bit too late for you to ask that...Hakkai..." she answered, as she forced herself to get up.  
  
"Rio! I think I've made it easier for you to track him now, right?" Sanzo called out to her.  
  
"Aah. Wakatteiru..." she slowly scanned her surroundings. 'Temme...where are you...?'  
  
Suddenly, she 'caught hold' of his aura and fired at that direction. They heard him scream out in pain again. 'Heh...see you in the afterlife...' She fell crashing to the ground, with a satisfied smile on her face. Just then, the mist began to fade.  
  
They saw her lying motionless on the ground. All of them rushed towards her.  
  
"Rio! Daijobu desu ka?" Hakkai checked her pulse and looked at the others worriedly. "She's poisoned. She needs a doctor, fast!"  
  
Suddenly, he felt a weak tug at his shoulder.  
  
"Rio! Don't move!"  
  
"N-never mind me...f-find Mio..." she blacked out.  
  
"...Hai..."  
  
"Hakkai...you and Yumei go back with her..." Sanzo suddenly voiced out.  
  
"Sanzo...?" Hakkai looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Go."  
  
"Hai. Hakuryu!!!" Hakkai called out.  
  
Hakuryu immediately changed into a jeep and they sped off towards town. The others searched around the forest and finally found Mio unconscious in a cave nearby, still with the herbs in her hands.  
  
A few days passed. Finally, Rio woke up.  
  
"Rio-san! Yukatta ne..." Yumei hugged her tight.  
  
"Yumei...?" She slowly looked around and saw all of them.  
  
All of them looked relieved and smiled gently at her. All except Sanzo, that is. He was emotionless, like always. She saw Iori running towards her and hugged her tight. Before he could say anything, she asked him first.  
  
"How's your sister and mother?"  
  
"T-they're fine...arigato, oniisan..." Iori tried to hold himself from crying.  
  
"Sooka? Yukatta ne..."  
  
"...Sumimasen, oniisan...sumimasen..."  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
"B-because...we've created so much trouble..."  
  
"...Iie...It wasn't any trouble to me...daijobu..."  
  
He couldn't hold his tears back any longer. He hugged her tighter as the tears of joy trickled down his cheeks. Everyone decided just to let him be. Even Rio didn't bother to say anything...  
  
The next day, they were ready to leave. Just before they were leaving, Iori called Rio for the last time. He approached her, with Mio by his side.  
  
"Oniisan? Here...please take this..." he handed her a small pouch.  
  
"Kore wa...?" she opened it and was surprised to see a jade pendant in it.  
  
"It's from okasan." He explained.  
  
She sighed and tied the pouch. She gently placed it back at the palm of his hands.  
  
"Arigato...demo...tell your mother I can't except it..."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Tell her, I have already received a 'gift' from her...from all of you..." she smiled slightly and patted his head.  
  
"Eh? Really?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Aah. It's right here...and please carry it in each one of you always..." she touched gently on his chest, right above the heart.  
  
Slowly, he smiled. He understood what she meant.  
  
"Em! Wakatta, oniisan!"  
  
"Oh! That's another thing I want to tell you...I'm not oniisan...call me onesan..."  
  
"I know. Demo, I like calling you oniisan..." Iori smiled.  
  
"Heh! As you like...take care, Iori, Mio."  
  
Both of them nodded and watched them leave. 'Don't worry, Rio onesan...I'll protect okasan and Mio...and I promise not to cry anymore...I promise..."  
  
As they sped on, Goku broke the silence.  
  
"Ne, Rio?" Goku began.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why did you agree to help that kid anyway?"  
  
"...Wouldn't you, Goku?"  
  
Goku paused and then chuckled. "Ha! Ha! I guess you're right..."  
  
"Ch! Next time use your head, you bakasaru!" Gojyo teased.  
  
"Don't call me 'saru', you ero kappa!!!"  
  
"Nandato???"  
  
Once again, the two started to squabble again. Hakkai sighed his usual sigh, Sanzo threatening them to shut the hell up, Keiko and Yumei smiled helplessly watching them, Hikaze mocked them, etc. Rio on the other hand, had her thoughts far away...  
  
'I guess...the other reason why I helped Iori is because of his love towards his family...I couldn't save my family back then...I didn't want him to lose his..."  
  
Senko-san: Ah...Finally, that's done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Well, I've gotta go now, it's getting WAAAAAYYY too late and I gotta wake up early. Till next time, jya ne!   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Oniisan – big brother, okasan – mother, wakatteiru – I know, onesan – big sister 


	9. A wish for understanding

Senko-san: Finally! I've watched Saiyuki Requiem and loved every single bit of it! I immediately went to get my own copy after I watched it the first time! True, Hikaze does seem a bit like Houlan...only Houlan is much more feminine...not to mention damn pretty! It surprised me for awhile, but I really enjoyed the story very much...  
  
Riyo-san: (Muttering) ...Yeah, you were glued to the screen for like.... I don't know...half a day...? Maybe more...  
  
Senko-san: I heard that! Temme! So what? So were you!  
  
Riyo-san: Ch! --#  
  
Senko-san: Forget it! Let's continue with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Ah...another interesting day..." sighed Hakkai, smiling.  
  
"Interesting??? What do you mean?" asked Sanzo, annoyed.  
  
Both of them were standing back to back, Hakkai stood in his fighting stance as Sanzo loaded his 'shoureiju'. The others were still in action, fighting the youkais around. Sanzo began firing again, while Hakkai released his 'ki' attacks.  
  
"They just never learn, do they?" Rio muttered, shooting another youkai.  
  
"I guess not..." Keiko chuckled, pulling the strings binding her fingers.  
  
It caused a few youkais sliced to pieces before they turned to dust. Rio glanced at her as she did so, and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Sometimes, you just scare me..." she commented.  
  
"Hmm? Nani?" Keiko looked at her, smiling softly.  
  
"From the way you look...it's hard to believe that you can be so dangerous..." Rio explained, shooting down another few youkais.  
  
"Well, like the saying goes, 'you can't judge a book by its cover.'" Keiko chuckled again, killing another two youkais.  
  
"I agree with you there..." Rio smiled slightly.  
  
"Rio-san! Kiken!" Yumei shouted suddenly as she fired some darts towards Rio.  
  
Rio dodged them and the darts hit the youkais behind her. She smirked at Yumei, as if telling her, "Thanks for saving my skin." Yumei smiled back in return. Goku was having a great time, but soon he complained that he was getting hungry.  
  
"Urusei, bakasaru! How can you keep thinking of food at a time like this?!" Gojyo commented, attacking another youkai.  
  
"Aaah! I can't help it, okay?!" Goku whacked another youkai hard.  
  
"Ch! Omae...takke..." Gojyo muttered.  
  
Suddenly, he saw Hikaze was having a bit of difficulties at her side. Without her realizing it, she was backing towards a cliff and fell!  
  
"Hikaze!!!" Gojyo thrust his 'shakujo' towards her, the chains managed to wrap around her left arm and Gojyo managed to pull her up. Hakkai and Goku helped to back Gojyo and Hikaze up, killing the youkais who were trying to attack them.  
  
Finally, the battle ended. After resting for a while, they continued on towards the next town, which was only a few hours ride away.  
  
"Rio, could you take the wheel for me?" Hikaze requested.  
  
"Hmm? Doshite?" she asked.  
  
"I can't move my arm! That idiot pulled me up so hard..." Hikaze muttered, rubbing her arm. It was bruised all over.  
  
"NANI??? ARE YOU SAYING THAT WAS MY FAULT??? I JUST SAVED YOUR SORRY BUTT AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY???" Gojyo yelled.  
  
"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP, BAKA!!!" she yelled back.  
  
"CH! WHY DID I BOTHER SAVING YOU...?" Gojyo was loosing his cool.  
  
"How should I know???" Hikaze glared at him.  
  
It was quite often Gojyo and Hikaze fought as well, but not to this extend. Even Goku was speechless! Keiko tried to calm both of them down as they headed on, but to no avail. Finally, Sanzo threatened that he'll blow their heads off if they don't stop bickering...  
  
They finally arrived at a village and managed to get four rooms. After dinner, they decided to play poker before going to bed. As usual, Hakkai won most of the time, followed by Hikaze.  
  
"Ch! Lady's-luck just isn't with me today..." Gojyo said as he organized his cards.  
  
"Just admit it! You're a sore loser!" Hikaze smirked.  
  
"Oi...urusei!" Gojyo's eyebrow twitched, and he gave her an annoyed glare.  
  
"I'm just stating facts, Gojyo." Hikaze glared back at him.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" he slammed the table.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Hikaze stood up, throwing her cards on the table.  
  
"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT I'VE SAVED YOUR BUTT LOTSA TIMES NOW??? AND YOU DON'T EVEN APPRECIATE IT!!!" Gojyo threw his pieces of cards on the table as well.  
  
"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO! WHAT DOES ANY OF THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE GAME, ANYWAY???" Hikaze yelled back.  
  
Everyone was looking at them now. The place was quite and the only voices that could be heard were theirs.  
  
"NANDATO??? YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND, DO YOU??? I CAN'T JUST WATCH A WOMAN BEING IN TROUBLE!"  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I'M WEAK???"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I THINK YOU ARE!"  
  
"NO, I DON'T!"  
  
"OKAY! SHUT UP!!! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE A KIDS!!!" Rio stood up between them, trying to break them off.  
  
"I WISH YOU'D UNDERSTAND THE ANNOYING TIMES I HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Gojyo told her.  
  
"NANI??? I WISH YOU WOULD LOOK OUTSIDE THE BOX ONCE IN A WHILE TOO!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND!!!" Hikaze clenched her teeth.  
  
"URUSEI!!! OMAE WO KOROSU ZOU!!!" Sanzo finally lost it!  
  
He began to shoot randomly at them, sending them running for their lives towards their rooms. After that, the atmosphere was different. None of them wanted to play anymore. So, they decided to get some rest since they were leaving early the next day.  
  
"Ch! Takke..." Hikaze muttered, changing her clothes.  
  
"Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough, Hikaze?" Rio asked, untying her scarf.  
  
"What? Are you blaming me for everything that happened???" Hikaze looked at her.  
  
"I'm not blaming anyone. But both of you were acting childish before..."  
  
"Ch!"  
  
Meanwhile, Gojyo slammed the table with his fist, rattling and toppling the ashtray to the floor.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed watching his friend.  
  
"What? Are you saying it's my fault?" Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"Iya, demo ne, you should try to understand her too..." Hakkai changed his clothes.  
  
"Ch! That's easier said than done!" Gojyo lit another cigarette.  
  
"But have you even tried?" Hakkai kept smiling at him.  
  
'No...'Gojyo's mind whispered. His eyes crawled and looked at Hakkai. He was sitting on his bed now, smiling, still waiting for his answer.  
  
"Whatever...I'm going to bed..." Gojyo puffed out a chain of smoke before he put off the cigar in the ashtray.  
  
Hakkai chuckled, watching him. He felt annoyed, but said nothing. After that, Hakkai lay down and told him goodnight. He lay quietly in bed, thinking of Hakkai's question. 'Ch! Demo ne, it's not exactly my fault for not understanding her anyway...' he told himself before he drifted of to sleep.  
  
The hours slowly crept by. Suddenly, a figure appeared beside Gojyo and Hikaze. This 'person' was wearing a black cape, and was hard to see his/her face. He/She held out his/her arm above Gojyo and Hikaze's head and his/her fingers began to glow.  
  
"To get others to understand you, you should understand them first...after you succeed, then, they will understand you..."  
  
After saying so, the figure vanished. The hours continued on. Just before dawn, Gojyo and Hikaze woke up. They blinked and sat up.  
  
Hikaze saw Rio was still sound asleep. / Gojyo saw Hakkai still lying in bed.  
  
They both headed for the bathroom. As they stood up, they felt a bit queer.  
  
'Why do I feel my clothes shrank?' Hikaze wondered. / 'What's wrong with these clothes? It's as if they've became loose...not to mention longer...' Gojyo pulled up his pants.  
  
They headed towards the bathroom, still feeling groggy. They washed their faces, and brushed their teeth. After doing so, they looked at their own reflection in the mirror. Something seemed...................different.................. They blinked and stared at the mirror hard. 'What the...?' Their eyes widened and looked down towards their clothes. With that, both of them freaked and screamed, waking everyone in the inn!!!  
  
Rio got up immediately with a splitting headache and stormed into the bathroom. / Hakkai got up immediately and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SCREAMING LIKE THAT—" Rio froze. / "Gojyo! Daijobu desu..........ka........?" Hakkai stopped at his tracks.  
  
The pairs just stared hard at each other. Hikaze and Gojyo were on the floor, shock in their eyes. Hikaze grabbed Rio while Gojyo grabbed Hakkai.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME??????????????" they screamed again.  
  
"H-HOW SHOULD I KNOW? YOU-" Rio was still stunned. / "NOW, NOW...C-CALM DOWN...ERR...GOJYO...?" Hakkai tried to snap back to reality as well.  
  
Sanzo and Goku burst in Hakkai and Gojyo's room, and Yumei and Keiko entered Rio and Hikaze's room. Whatever expressions they had on immediately changed after they saw Gojyo and Hikaze.  
  
"Hi...ka...ze... you're...you're a..." Keiko stammered. / "Gojyo??? You're...a...a...?" Goku began.  
  
"...YOU'RE A GUY!!!" she exclaimed in disbelief. / "...YOU'RE A WOMAN!!!" Goku ended his sentence.  
  
Chapter 9 Kiken! – Danger!  
  
Senko-san: Well, not many Japanese words in this chapter...Demo, I'll try to add more in the next chapter! So, what do you think? I haven't much to spare at the moment, so, I have to stop here for the time being... I wanted to try something different so...this is the result of it! Oh, if you guys don't understand what the '/' or (slash) means, it means that it was happening at the same time only in different rooms...well, okay! Till next time, jya ne! 0 


	10. A wish for understanding 2

Senko-san: Mwahahahahaha! I'm back with a new chapter!!!  
  
Riyo-san: Ch! Baka! --;;;  
  
Senko-san: (Ignoring Riyo-san) Singing I'm in such a good mood today! And I'm gonna go on with the next chapter! Sumimasen, minna san! It took me some time finishing this chapter... Demo ne, I hope you'll enjoy it, all the same!!! O  
  
Riyo-san: Just get on with it!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Calm down, both of you..." Hakkai told them as Keiko handed them tea.  
  
They were all in Gojyo and Hakkai's room now. The rest of the people staying in the inn returned doing their own activities, of course most of them muttered and swear at them for waking everyone up, but now, they have bigger problems to solve.  
  
"Okay, now, from the beginning! Could you guys tell us how this happen?" Rio sat in front of them, between Sanzo and Hakkai. Keiko sat by the door with Yumei and Goku sat by the windowsill.  
  
Both of them tried to explain at the same time and...well...the result was...no one could understand them, besides their bickering... The other six 'sweat- dropped', watching them quarrelling again.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed.  
  
"I guess...that was a stupid way of approaching the matter..." Rio held her forehead.  
  
"Ch! Idiots will be idiots..." Sanzo muttered.  
  
"Heh...are you addressing that to me, or these two 'bickering parrots' here?" Rio gave a sharp glare at him with a sinister smile.  
  
"Think what you want..." Sanzo lit a cigarette.  
  
"...I thought you'd say that..." she glanced back at the two in front of her.  
  
Both of them were still arguing. Noticing their behavior was beginning to 'tick' Sanzo off, she stood up.  
  
"Don't bother, Sanzo. Allow me..." she walked towards them.  
  
They didn't realize she was in front of them now. She didn't take her eyes off them. She paused for a few seconds and...WHAM!!! Hikaze was flung to the end of the bed and Gojyo at the other. Everyone stared hard at them. The two tried to get up, both pissed off at her.  
  
"RIO!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" Hikaze stood up, holding her...err...I mean 'his' left cheekbone.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??? HAVE YOU LOST IT??? WHAT WAS THAT PUNCH FOR???" Gojyo yelled back at her. He...opps...I mean 'she' was holding 'her' stomach. (Senko-san: Okay, this is kinda queer...demo...it'll be just for awhile! Promise!)  
  
"Urusei na..." she glared at both of them.  
  
Her glare gave them an uncomfortable feeling. She never looked that way before. 'Whoa...kowai...' Hikaze thought. 'Looks like she really lost it this time...' Gojyo sweat dropped.  
  
"I've had it with you two! I have limits to my patience as well! You two are lucky that all you got was a punch! Believe me, I could 'give' you worse..." she told them, returning to her seat.  
  
Everyone stared hard at her. She gave a soft sigh and looked at the two again.  
  
"Now, one at the time. Hikaze, you start." She told them.  
  
"W-well...actually, I had no idea how it happened...I woke up and...well...I'm like this!" Hikaze explained.  
  
"Same here." Gojyo told them.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Demo..." suddenly, Gojyo remembered something.  
  
Everyone looked at her as she tried to recall her memories. She opened her eyes to face all of them.  
  
"Last night...I heard a voice...I'm not sure whether it was a dream...but then..." She tried to describe it.  
  
"And then, there was a bright light, right?" Hikaze suddenly remembered it as well.  
  
They stared at each other, surprised.  
  
"YOU TOO?!" They yelled in disbelief.  
  
Hakkai and Rio exchanged glances. Sanzo puffed another chain of smoke.  
  
"That must be the cause for all of this..." he said.  
  
"Anno, Hikaze-san? Do you remember anything else? Like...how this person looked like?" Keiko asked.  
  
Hikaze paused and looked at Gojyo. She was giving him the same blank look back.  
  
"No." he sighed.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"What now?" Hakkai looked at the others.  
  
"It looks like the spell worked!" A voice chirped.  
  
All of them abruptly stood up and look around. They saw no one...yet. Suddenly, a child hopped in from the window, causing Goku to nearly fall over in surprise. This child looked a bit strange. She had blue-greenish bright eyes and had a happy grin on her face. She had some speckles around her nose and pale lime-green hair wrapped into a bun, revealing her pointy little ears. She wore a yellow shirt with a flowery mini-skirt to match. Others than that, she wore a pair of green sandals with leaf patterns as straps. She looked at their astonished faces but stopped at Keiko and Yumei. She hopped in the room towards them. None of them did anything because she didn't appear to be a threat.  
  
"Konichiwa, Keiko-chan! Yumei-chan! Remember me???" she beamed.  
  
"Eh? Omae...?" Keiko looked closely at her.  
  
Everyone else was puzzled and confused watching them but kept quiet...for now.  
  
"Isn't she that girl yesterday?" Yumei asked Keiko.  
  
"Ah! That's right!" Keiko remembered.  
  
"So you still remember me, onesan!!!" the girl hugged Keiko happily.  
  
"M-Mimi-chan! Chotto! Did you do all this to them?" Keiko gently pulled her off, and turned he to face Hikaze and Gojyo.  
  
Mimi paused and looked back at her.  
  
"Nope!" she grinned again.  
  
"...I see...so it wasn't you who did it..." Keiko smiled gently.  
  
"Yup! It wasn't me!" she sang.  
  
"Demo...who did?" Yumei thought out loud.  
  
"I asked my sister to do it!" Mimi told them cheerfully.  
  
With that, everyone fell back anime style! (Ha! Ha!)  
  
"Grr...in other words, you guys ARE the ones responsible for this!!!" Gojyo marched towards her and tried to catch her.  
  
She quickly hid behind Keiko and pretended to cry. Yumei tried to calm Gojyo down and Rio tried to pull Hikaze back, whom was also trying to grab hold of the girl.  
  
"Calm down, both of you!" Keiko told them.  
  
Mimi stuck out her tongue at them, provoking them. 'This kid really knows how to annoy people...' Rio thought, calming Hikaze down.  
  
"Mimi-chan? Why would you do such a thing on my friends?" Keiko asked gently.  
  
"Because I wanted to repay you, onesan!" she cheerfully answered.  
  
"Eh???"  
  
"I heard your friends arguing last night, and they wished for understanding...I wanted to help them because they were your friends, aren't they, onesan?"  
  
"Hai..." Keiko slowly answered.  
  
"Demo, my powers isn't strong enough to do powerful magic...so...I asked my sister to help!" she finished.  
  
"Sooka...? So it was your sister who casted the spell..." Yumei asked.  
  
"Hai! Soo desu!!!" She replied.  
  
"Looks like we have to meet your sister to undo all this, then. Anno...where do you live, Mimi-chan?" Keiko asked.  
  
"If you want to meet my sister, you don't have to bother of looking for her because she's nearby!" Mimi told them.  
  
"Eh? Do you mind telling her we need her help?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Sure!" Mimi hopped happily towards the window and leaned out.  
  
"REIKA-ONECHAN!!! COULD YOU COME OVER??? MY FRIENDS NEED YOUR HELP!!!"  
  
"GEEZ!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!" Gojyo glared at her, unplugging her ears.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"That must be onechan!" Mimi jumped back into the room.  
  
"That was fast..." Goku muttered.  
  
"I'll get it." Keiko opened the door.  
  
They saw a young woman around seventeen years old stepped in. She too, had blue-greenish eyes and pointed ears like Mimi's. Her hair though, was pale yellow, just like Yumei's. She wore a brown leather dress with black sandals. Unlike Mimi, she had a cold expression on her face.  
  
"Onechan!" Mimi greeted her.  
  
"Nanda, Mimi? Why did you call?" she asked.  
  
"My friends want you to undo the spell you did." Mimi told her.  
  
She looked at all of them and then looked back at Gojyo and Hikaze. She gave Mimi a gentle pat on the head before entering the room.  
  
"Sumimasen, but that I can't do." Reika told them.  
  
"NANI??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???" Hikaze and Gojyo exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Just like I said. No-can-do!" she shrugged.  
  
"Why you-!!! You're just gonna ignore this after what you did???" Hikaze cracked his fists.  
  
"The only people who can undo this spell are yourselves." Reika smirked.  
  
"And how are we suppose to do that???" Gojyo asked, sarcastically.  
  
"You wished that you understood each other, didn't you? That's just what you guys need to do..."  
  
"Why should I try to understand HIM???" Hikaze glared at Gojyo.  
  
"Ch! I also don't understand WHY I SHOULD UNDERSTAND A BEEP LIKE YOU???" Gojyo glared back at Hikaze.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it's your own choice. We will be going now. I don't like to be seen much in public anyway...to many humans..." Reika muttered.  
  
"Matte...anno...this may sound rude...demo ne, are both of you... youkais?" Yumei asked in a soft tone.  
  
Reika paused and looked at her. Her cold expression suddenly softens when she gave Yumei a gentle smile.  
  
"Iya, we're not youkais...we're pixies." She explained.  
  
"Pixies?" Yumei repeated.  
  
"Yup! Pixies are we!" Mimi sang again.  
  
"So are you..." Reika told her.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You are a pixie too."  
  
"I...am??? B-but...that can't be true!!!" Yumei gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Do you want proof, then? Take your choker off and you'll see..."  
  
"H-how do you know about my choker?" Yumei touched the choker around her neck.  
  
"Every pixie wears a choker right after they're born..." Reika smiled.  
  
"In your pixie form, your speed and magic will increase!" Mimi cut in.  
  
"That's why both of you aren't wearing your chokers?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Mimi chuckled.  
  
Reika gave one last glance at the two redheads and motioned to Mimi that she was leaving.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky. It's not often you get your wishes granted..." she told them as she walked on.  
  
"Ch! Yeah, right!" Hikaze muttered sarcastically.  
  
In a blink of an eye, the two pixies vanished before them. All of them were quite for a while after that. All of them were entertaining their own thoughts.  
  
"Whatever it is..." Sanzo broke the silence.  
  
Everyone looked at him as he threw away his burnt – out cigarette butt. He looked back at all of them.  
  
"We have to leave this town..."  
  
"Nani??? Oi, Sanzo...!" Gojyo disagreed.  
  
"......now..." Sanzo glared sharply at her.  
  
"Ch! There's no point arguing with you, is there?" Hikaze sighed.  
  
Sanzo looked at him, and then, at Gojyo.  
  
"I think you two should change first. You two look ridiculous..."  
  
"Change??? With what??? All of my clothes are THIS size if you haven't NOTICED!!!" Hikaze pulled at his now-tightly-shrunken shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you arrogant monk!!!" Gojyo agreed.  
  
"Ch! I thought you two had more brains than that bakasaru..." he simply replied.  
  
"SARUTEI YUNNA!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Urusei!" Sanzo whacked him with his 'harisen'.  
  
"Itteii...." Goku muttered, rubbing his head and glared back at Sanzo.  
  
"Just swap clothes. Is that a problem?" Sanzo looked back at them.  
  
"SWAP CLOTHES??????" Both of them yelled out.  
  
"No way I'm gonna lend HIM MY CLOTHES!!!" Hikaze pointed angrily at Gojyo.  
  
"SAME HERE!!!" Gojyo glared back at her.  
  
"That's your problem! Fix it yourselves!" Sanzo simply replied, leaving the room.  
  
Before anyone said anything else, Sanzo was already heading downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"That arrogant monk!!! Damn!!!" Gojyo muttered angrily.  
  
"Ch! What a jerk!" Hikaze sank on a chair and looked back at Gojyo. "Don't even THINK I'm gonna lend YOU MY STUFF!"  
  
"Ch! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO???" Gojyo angrily yelled back.  
  
As they continued to fight, Rio went and sat beside Keiko and Yumei, followed by Hakkai and Goku.  
  
"Keiko, how did you guys meet these pixies anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Ah? Oh...remember yesterday when we went to get some food supplies? We saw Mimi being chased by some thugs, threatening to kill her if she didn't hand over her money and valuables. So we helped her out and she kept saying that she wanted to repay us. We didn't want anything, demo...well, this is how it turned out..." Keiko sighed.  
  
"Naru hodo..." Rio nodded and looked back at the two.  
  
Hakkai let out a heavy sigh and smiled helplessly as they continued to squabble on and on...  
  
"They're acting like kids!" Goku finally voiced out, annoyed.  
  
After a short silence, Rio stood up and headed for her knapsack and took something out.  
  
"Oi, Hikaze." She called out.  
  
"NANDA???" Hikaze angrily replied.  
  
Rio tossed something at him and got him right at the face!  
  
"NANI SUNTEII???" Hikaze pulled the thing off and looked at it.  
  
It was a blue T-shirt. He looked back at her, puzzled.  
  
"Wear it, for now. I'm sure that's big enough for you..." she told him.  
  
"Ah..." Hikaze obeyed, heading for the bathroom. 'Luckily Rio's shirts are big...' he thought as he slammed the door.  
  
"Keiko, do you mind lending Gojyo one of your clothes?" Rio asked.  
  
"Iya, I'll get one right away." Keiko smiled and headed for her room.  
  
After they changed, they looked much better. Now, for the pants. Since both of them stubbornly refused to swap clothes, Rio suggested that they buy some. Everyone agreed to that, because their clothes were not so comfortable for the two after all.  
  
"If that's the case, Hakkai, you accompany Gojyo to get what he needs..."  
  
"Hai, wakatta." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"O-oi, Rio-...!" Gojyo began.  
  
"Damare, omae baka ero kappa! You come with me, Hikaze. Keiko. You, Yumei and Goku stay here. We won't be long."  
  
"What did you call me?! Takke!!!" Gojyo felt like punching her now, but didn't.  
  
Rio ignored her and continued on telling the others what to do.  
  
"Em." Keiko nodded.  
  
"Ikuzou." She told them.  
  
"Demo, Rio!!!" Hikaze protested.  
  
"You guys got a problem???" She looked coldly at them.  
  
They shook their heads hard, uncomfortable by her cold stare. Both of them gulped hard and followed the rest out of the room.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kowai- Scary, Naru hodo – Something like, "Is that so?", Damare-Another way of saying "Shut up"  
  
Senko-san: Well! That's it for now! I have to continue on with my studies...my exam's next week, and I'm not ready for it yet.....waaaaaaah!!! ;;; I'll continue on the next chapter after the exams are over... Till then, jya ne!!! 


End file.
